Music Notes
by Silverlily909
Summary: New Directions is searching for new recruits in hopes of making it to Nationals. So what happens when they pick up a sweet girl from Massachusetts who helps everyone pull through tough decisions, break ups and drama? Read and review! All pairings!
1. Audition

_Author's Note: hey guys it's me again! :D So lately I've been working on this piece for a long while. (I meant to post it earlier) It's the entire second season from my character Allison's point of view. It does follow part of the storyline though, but will venture off into scenes I've made up. I hope you like it and please review!_

**Music Notes**

Chapter 1- Auditions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, it's characters or the story line I have based this fanfiction on. I do, however, own this fanfiction and my OC Allison. :)

It was an early September morning and a warm draft had flown over Lima, Ohio. The sky had turned from a beautiful baby blue to a dark gray as ominous clouds rolled lazily over the small town. Lima was a quiet town, not a lot was advertised there. They were mostly known for their hospitality and kindness as a community, but that's what every town advertises themselves as in hope to expand their population by at least 10%. It was a family town, and peaceful family town. I glanced out the window as our car pulled into this fabulous town that no one talks about.

Yup just me, dad and the cat, a few boxes and furniture, and my hopes of becoming a famous author one day. What else could a 16 year old girl want? But somewhere in my gut I knew I wanted at least one thing, to fit in. I didn't have much to salvage to my name except an artistic talent, creative writing skills and the ability to sing and dance at the same time. I find that an accomplishment because not many people can do that.

We are moving to boring old Lima because my dad got a job transfer. He is a lawyer and his company decided that they wanted to expand across the entire continental US. I don't understand why they couldn't transfer us to somewhere cool like San Francisco, but that's life for ya or well at least my life. My dad seems pretty excited about this which is anomalous considering he hasn't been acting this way ever since my mother died from cancer when I was eight. Go figure.

My name? Allison Monroe former resident of Boston, Massachusetts. I have caramel colored hair, hazel eyes and an ivory complexion that never tans, but rather freckles or burns. I'm about 5 feet and 4 inches, and am pretty slim for someone my age. What can I say? I'm pretty much your average girl except I have moved about 3-4 times in my lifetime. I was born on Long Island and lived there until my mom died, then we moved to Florida for four years so my dad could be close to my grandmother who lives down there. After that we moved to Boston because my dad switched companies, and now we are moving to Lima, Ohio. Lima, Ohio?

"Alli look we are turning onto our block," my father Charles Monroe stated.

I decided to look out the window just for the heck of it. The block seemed nice. I saw some kids playing on the lawn of one house, and an elderly couple sitting on the porch of another home. It seemed like a nice neighborhood. We pulled up to our house and I sucked in an awed breath. The house was a cream white with a black roof. It had a maple tree in front and a porch with a railing. It was perfect, and I couldn't believe it.

"Dad it's amazing!" I said awestruck.

"I'm glad you like it," he said pulling the key out of the ignition of our green Honda.

I unbuckled myself from my seat rapidly and rushed out of the car. The humidity and dampness was very thick and I could see a slight layer of fog. Other than that it was perfect. I could hear the moving truck pull up and went to help.

* * *

Once we had the truck unloaded and all of the boxes and furniture in the house my dad thanked the driver and shut our front door. I was busy sifting through the living room box pulling out photographs, novels, and sculptors my mother had made. I was working on the main wall which was where the fireplace was with two built in bookcases on each side of the mantle. Placing a sculptor of a Monarch butterfly on one shelf I heard the doorbell ring. Wiping my hands on my jeans I went to answer the door. Standing in the doorway was a smiling middle-aged woman and her son holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hello," I said sweetly.

"Hello my name is Carole Hudson and this is my son Finn. We live next door and decided to stop by and welcome you to the neighborhood," she said brightly.

"Please come in it looks like it's going to rain. Dad the Hudsons are here!" I said gesturing into the house.

I led the Hudsons in and shut the door behind them as my dad came in from the kitchen.

"Hello I'm Carole," Mrs. Hudson said.

"Charles Monroe, and that's my 16 year old daughter Allison," he said gesturing to me.

"Aw how sweet my son Finn is 16 as well."

"Well then I guess they will get along."

"Hopefully," Carole said as both adults laughed.

I glanced at Finn and he smiled at me shrugging. Finn was a tall muscular boy with ruffled dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked like a football player to me, and so not my type, but I knew we might become great friends eventually. Being the gentleman my dad is, he invited Carole into the kitchen to have a cup of coffee. In the meantime I decided to have a conversation with Finn to get to know him better.

"So where do you go to school Finn?" I asked

"I got to William McKinley High School. Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"Same. Do you have any interests?"

"Football and glee club. You should join it's really awesome and fun. I don't know you that well, but you look like the singing type."

"Glee club sounds like a great idea, and plus I'll make a lot of friends! Thanks Finn, and yes I do like to sing."

He gave me a warm smile and then turned to his cellphone which buzzed in his pocket. He then groaned loudly.

"What's up?" I asked genuinely curious.

"My girlfriend is being a pain in the ass," he mumbled.

I shrugged and resumed putting the sculptors, photographs and novels on the shelves.

"Did you make that?" Finn asked pointing to the glass elephant I was holding.

"No my mom made it. She was a ceramist ," I said sadly placing it delicately on the third shelf.

"Where is your mom?" Finn asked, "sorry for being nosy, but I'm just curious."

"She died when I was eight," I said looking down at my hands.

"Oh I'm sorry. My dad died in Iraq so I know how you feel."

"It's ok I get asked that a lot, but I've learned to deal."

At that time my cat Martin climbed on the top of the couch and walked over to sniff Finn's arm.

"Hey buddy!" Finn said stroking Martin's fur as he purred happily in response.

I smiled at the scene and turned back to my work once again. This might be different than I thought who knows?

* * *

I woke up in my new room and smiled happily to myself. Today was the first day of school and I could not wait. Now you may be thinking why would a 16 year be excited about school? Well I must tell you I am most certainly not. High school is a tormenting prison that some may call a hell hole of disaster. I have no idea what McKinley is like, but with Finn's expression as he talked about it as reference I knew that this was going to be a long year for sure. I decided on my lavender baby doll top, jean shorts, and my purple and blue plaid converse. I pulled my caramel hair in a side pony, grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. My room was the only room in the house that was not completely decorated, but I managed. I swiftly walked into the kitchen. My dad was at the kitchen table reading the Lima News, and I decided to say good bye before Mrs. Hudson drove me to school. I swiftly went over to his position and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning!" I said brightly taking my paper bag lunch from the table.

"Have a good day Alli. I love you."

"Love you too," I said going to the front door.

The cool autumn wind brushed softly against my skin as I traveled across the front yard to the Hudson's driveway. Finn greeted me with a wave as I entered the vehicle. The ride was long and silent as Carole attempted to get my personality out of me. To be honest,the nerves had finally sunk in. My heart was going a mile a minute and my stomach was in knots. When we pulled up to the large high school I let out a nervous sigh as Carole turned to look at me.

"Good luck! I hope Finn helps you find your classes," she said glancing at her son.

Finn shrugged before giving her a kiss good-bye. I smiled at my neighbor telling her that I'll see her in the afternoon, thanked her for the ride, and left. I gulped as I faced the immense high school and its students. Many were embracing each other enthusiastically animatedly discussing their summer vacations. Finn approached a short brunette and kissed her lightly as she embraced him happily. I felt a slight bit envious. I saw a blur of jocks, cheerleaders, computer nerds, drug addicts, and outcasts. One set of people who caught my eye were a shy-looking goth girl, a boy in a wheelchair, a sassy black girl, and a voguish boy who stood in perfect posture. I swore I saw the boy look at me before glancing away quickly. I turned a slight shade of pink and gripped my bag tighter as I walked into the school. People around me were too busy to notice how lost I looked. This was totally different from Massachusetts for sure. There were cheerleaders _everywhere_ and it intimidated me a little. They were all lined up at a cork board signing a parchment that was already filled with signatures. I spotted a teacher who looked like he was in his early thirties put up a club poster stepping back with a face of accomplishment. I glanced at the poster and smiled a little. It read: **Join New Directions! Glee club auditions Thursday after school in the auditorium. Have a song ready. Hope to see you there!**

I saw a several people give the poster no sign of interest, but I was determined to get into that club.

* * *

It was my lunch period on Tuesday, and I wanted to go to the courtyard to eat. I was trying to figure out which song I was going to sing at my audition. I entered the courtyard and tried my best to find a place to sit, and eat. No one noticed me like before, and I decided to sit at one of the circular tables by the steps. I saw a group of people wearing sunglasses, bling, jeans, New York T-shirts, and carrying a boom box. I immediately recognized Finn, and knew this was the glee club. I looked up intently as Finn's girlfriend hit the boom box and an loud upbeat tempo began to radiate throughout the courtyard, but did not attract any attention. I watched as they began to sing the most fantastic version of Empire State of Mind. Their vocals sent chills down my spine as I yearned to be up there with them. No one still paid any attention. I decided to be a bold person and stood up on the table dancing and singing along. I saw the glee club glance at me smiling as I sang along not caring about the stares I was getting. I began to copy their dance movements belting out all of the notes. I am a New Yorker at heart. I even spotted a blonde boy tapping his feet and a small Philippine girl bobbing her head to the beat. When the song ended I applauded loudly, and had the entire glee club's eyes on me. I swear I saw Finn beam at me and the fashionable boy glance at me kindly again my cheeks turning pink.

* * *

Finn approached me in the hall as I was putting my books in my new locker.

"Hey I saw you dancing while we performed."

I smiled kindly at him.

"Instinct I guess. I did it all the time in the glee club at my old school."

Finn's face instantly brightened at my statement.

"Are you auditioning for glee then?"

"Of course! I cannot wait to meet the other members, and perform with you guys."

That's when _the_ Rachel Berry approached us.

"Hello Finn who's this?" she asked in a melodious tone her eyes narrowing on me.

"Rach this is Allison Monroe my new neighbor," Finn said gesturing to me.

I extended a friendly hand and she hesitated.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, Broadway star in the making," she said proudly lightly shaking my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you. You must be Finn's beautiful girlfriend he keeps telling me about! I saw your performance in the courtyard, and you were show stopping!" I said freeing my hand from her grip.

Her face lit up as she flashed me a pearly-white grin. Finn placed his arm around her and smiled warmly at me.

"Rach we have to get to the first glee club meeting before auditions. Allison my mom is outside when you are ready to go home."

"Thank you Finn. Nice to meet you Rachel!" I called as they began to walk down the hall.

"You too Allison see you tomorrow!" Rachel called walking with her boyfriend to the choir room.

I smiled to myself as I shut my locker with a satisfied click and exited the building. I spotted Carole immediately and smiled widely at her as I got in the car.

"How was your second day?" Carole said pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Good, but I still do not have any friends."

"You will in time," she reassured me.

I shrugged looking out the window. My life had been full of disappointments and loneliness. I never had friends who kept in touch with me whenever I moved, and after my mom died my shyness came in. It was and still is hard for me to be social. Whatever, maybe glee will help. Rachel seems nice for now…wait until she hears me sing. Then I'll see what she secretes under all of that sweet geeky personality.

* * *

My dad smiled brightly at me as I trudged into our living room plopping myself down on our couch. He was fiddling with the plasma TV trying to get it mounted above the fireplace mantel.

"How was school Alli?" he asked adjusting a cable.

"Not much to report, but I am considering some clubs that I could join."

"Really! Which ones?" he asked reaching for some pliers.

"Oh the usual: Art Club, AV Club, Newspaper, Science Club, Glee Club...," I said whispering the last club.

"Glee club? I didn't know you could sing!" my dad said as if he only heard the last club I listed,"but try to water your choices down to about two because too many may be hard to handle."

I nodded considering his advice, and decided to go up to my room to do homework. High school was going to be a whole new adventure for me. Junior year here I come!

* * *

I was struggling to make it through the swarming crowd of teenagers. My goal was to get to my locker in one piece and before my free period ended. I rounded the corner to bump into a skinny boy making him drop the papers in a mass of fluttering sheet music. He dropped to his knees in an action of defeat, and began to gather the papers.

"I swear who ever you are you'd better have a good excuse for-" he mumbled glancing at my Steve Madden ballet flats. His eyes travelled up to my dark wash skinny jeans, dark green cashmere tunic with brown belt, and then to my hazel eyes.

"Do you want some help?" I asked softly getting on my knees to expertly stack the papers in one fluid motion.

He stared at me in awe, and our eyes were locked for a moment. He was the dapper boy I saw in the courtyard and on the first day of school. His face was slightly rounded and cherubic with a slight tint of pink to his cheeks. His baby blue eyes were soft and his chestnut hair was pulled sideways artistically. I scooped the papers up in my arms and helped him up.

"Here," I said softly handing him the papers.

"Thank you um."

"Allison, Allison Monroe," I said holding out a hand.

"Kurt Hummel," he said kissing my hand like in one of those antique Hollywood movies.

I giggled and knew in an instant we would become great friends in time.

* * *

"-and now my dad was transferred to here. Boring old Lima, Ohio where nothing exciting ever happens."

"That's not exactly true. I tend to have many wardrobe malfunctions on some days, and Finn and Rachel get in an occasional fight which is quite entertaining," Kurt said a warm smile tugging at his full lips, "I'm really sorry about your mother though. My mother died when I was eight as well."

"Do you miss her," I asked softly looking into his blue eyes.

"A lot. Especially on Mother's Day," he said chuckling lightly at the irony of his last sentence.

"I must say the glee club's performance in the courtyard was spectacular."

"So that was you dancing on the table," he said his elegant eyebrows arching.

"Well I was a New Yorker for a good chunk of my life," I said shrugging.

His laugh was soft and melodic. I could only imagine what he sounded like when he sang. Kurt Hummel was someone completely different than anyone I have ever met. He has withstood about the same amount of bullying I have, lost his mother when he was eight, and has a mind-blowing fashion sense that would make a French woman jealous.

"Well I have to go to the auditorium," he said standing and snapping me out of my fantasy.

"Why?"

"Glee auditions. We have to be there to see what brave souls are willing to join our 'island of misfit toys' so to speak."

"I'm auditioning to day so I'll follow you."

He nodded and I stood grabbing my bag as we headed down the hall together.

* * *

My heart went a mile a minute as I walked up the steps to the stage. I nervously glanced out in the crowd and saw Finn, Rachel, Kurt, the glee club and my Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester. I was the last to go after a charming black boy named Travis, and the small Philippine girl named Sunshine who I saw bobbing her head to the glee club's performance of Empire State of Mind in the courtyard on Tuesday. How in the world was I going to top the tiny girl with the breathtaking voice-range and power? I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the piano with the mic.

"Hello," I said nervously as the other members nodded their heads,"my name is Allison Monroe and I will be singing Breathe (2 am) by Anna Nalick."

I sat down nervously at the piano and stuck the first chords of the song awakening the band. Pretty soon the words began to flow delicately around me like an waves rising and falling with emotion.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

I glanced out into the crowd and my eyes met Finn's as he smiled encouraging me to continue.

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

The song got a small beat behind it and I fell into the music. It engulfed me with its words as I stood from the piano and began to move throughout the stage. My eyes were scanning the glee club seeing their many reactions.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around._

My eyes locked with Kurt's as I stood still singing the next stanza to him. His blue eyes shined into mine and I smiled.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

I looked at the ground remembering my life and how I could relate to this song in so many ways.

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

Passion built into my voice as the song came to an end. I loved what I was doing, every moment of it and wished my mom could be watching me now.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand._

_and breathe, just breathe_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe…_

The glee club erupted in cheers as Mr. Schue stood to walk down the aisle.

"Wow that was really nice Allison. Welcome to the glee club!" he exclaimed as everyone cheered.

A genuine smile spread across my face as I walked down the stage steps to meet my fellow glee companions. There was Finn and his girlfriend Rachel, the shy goth girl Tina and her boyfriend Mike, the wheel-chaired boy named Artie, three cheerleaders named Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, a jock named Noah but everyone called him Puck except Rachel, the sassy black girl named Mercedes and my new friend Kurt. They all smiled at me as I introduced myself, and told them how I hoped I would become great friends with all of them. The only person who did not seem to show any interest in me was Santana, but I shrugged it off. She was a cheerleader after all.

_Author's Note: Like? Hate? Let me know in a comment! Hope you like it! ^_^ Until next time! GLEEKS UNITE!_


	2. Brittany Britney

_Author's note: hey guys! here's the next chapter!(...wow two in one night) and a shout out to my one reviewer! I'm glad you like it so far! :D_

**Music Notes**

Chapter 2- Brittany/Britney

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, it's characters or the story line I have based this fanfiction on. I do, however, own this fanfiction and my OC Allison. :)

I entered the choir room with a large grin on my face. This was my first meeting since my audition and I was ecstatic! I gave a small smile to Travis and sat next to Kurt and Mercedes. The room was welcoming and buzzing with liveliness as many of my classmates talked animatedly to each other. I was receiving several complements from Kurt about my light purple sundress and sweater. I smiled kindly at him asking about his weekend when the topic came up.

"Recent studies show that Britney Spears is becoming the preference on Facebook," he said brightly.

I grinned at the thought of singing my favorite Spears song Overprotected. Just then Mr. Schue walked in grinning widely as he held up a picture. Kurt immediately raised his hand as the Spanish teacher nodded to him.

"Mr. Schue I think the glee club should do Britney Spears at the school's homecoming assembly this week!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Mr. Schue's bright face faded as he looked at Kurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I don't see Britney Spears as a good role model for this school."

"But Mr. Schue we kinda grew up with her!" Rachel exclaimed as Mr. Schue shook his head.

"She's literally why I wanted to become a performer," Tina stated.

"I don't want to do Britney," Brittany stated flatly.

"Why no Britney, Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"Because my name is also Britney Spears."

Everyone was staring at the blonde cheerleader confused and just plain annoyed.

"What?" asked Mr. Schue confused.

"What the hell is she talking about?" asked Mercedes.

"My middle name is Susan, my last name is Pierce that makes me Brittany S. Pierce, Britney Spears. I've lived my entire life under Britney Spears' shadow I will never be as talented or famous. I hope you'll all respect that I want glee club to be a place where I, Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears."

I was utterly confused as to whether or not she was serious. Kurt gave me a side glance shrugging as Mr. Schue began to talk again.

"Okay guys so your assignment is to come up with an easy listening adult contemporary song for the assembly," said Mr. Schue getting on topic.

I heard a chorus of moans, but instantly became excited. The topic may be dull, but there are so many songs out there I could do.

* * *

I was walking down the hall to lunch when I was greeted by Finn.

"Hey did you ditch Rachel?" I asked as he smiled down on me.

"Nope I don't have lunch with her today, and I have to talk to you about something."

I nodded at his friendliness as we entered the crowded cafeteria. Finn has seemed to be more of a big brother figure to me so far. I don't have anything against it. I like having someone I can talk to about anything. We lined up to buy some school lunch and clattered our plastic trays down on the metal rack waiting for the long line to move sluggishly along.

"It's about the glee club," he said leaning down to whisper.

I smiled slightly to myself knowing I was to learn more about my new friends or at least some of my new friends. That I was hoping as the lunch lady gave me a bowl of mac and cheese. I grabbed a water bottle and headed to the salad bar as Finn got himself a hamburger. I pulled out my student ID and swiped it through the cashier heading to a round table Finn at my heels. I gave a small nod to Kurt and Mercedes who were sitting at another table deep in conversation about Marc Jacobs' new collection and Britney Spears. Placing my tray on a table Finn plopped down next to me opening his Coke can.

"What about the glee club?" I asked drizzling ranch dressing on my salad.

"You should know more about each of their personalities," he said biting into his hamburger.

I slowly nodded grabbing a forkful of lettuce.

"First off you should know more about Rachel. Do not challenge her, she is very protective when it comes to having her spotlight and can be very vicious if you steal her solo. She also hates breaking the rules and doing modern songs. I love her, but sometimes she has to loosen up a little which I am working at," Finn said looking straight into my hazel eyes.

I nodded encouraging him to continue talking. He went through how Santana can be a major bitch and overprotective of Brittany, how Brittany is dumb, but can surprisingly maintain good enough grades to stay on the Cheerios, how Quinn was pregnant last year and is oversensitive when it comes to her religion, how Artie and Tina used to date, how Mike has never had a solo, but can help with choreography, how Puck is a badass, and how Mercedes is a major diva. I listened as he spewed colorful descriptions of my fellow glee clubbers, but noticed he was leaving someone out.

"What about Kurt?" I asked as he hesitated dipping the last of his french fries into ketchup.

"Um Kurt you might want to talk to him about."

"Why can't you tell me?" I protested suddenly curious, "you told me about everyone else!"

"My relationship with Kurt is complicated at the moment."

"How so?" I asked my eyebrows raised.

"My mother is dating Kurt's dad," Finn said softly.

I stopped talking for a second. Why didn't Kurt tell me let alone Finn? It's not that big of a deal is it?

"I'm sorry I'll ask him later," I said placing a hand on his.

He smiled at me picking up his garbage. Now that I knew more about the glee club, I knew how to handle everyone and how to make sure I didn't mess up and get on their bad side. I picked up my empty tray and placed on the dirty rack waving good bye to Finn. I headed over to Kurt and Mercedes' position. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach, but that was only because I was coming over with a purpose.

"Hey Kurt can I talk to you?" I asked.

His cerulean eyes met mine and flicked over to meet Mercedes' gaze who gave him a nod of encouragement. He stood and I led him out of the cafeteria to my favorite place in the school, the choir room.

"Allison what is this about?" he protested at my tight grip on his wrist.

"I need to talk to you about something important," I said looking into his eyes.

His body went rigid as if he was waiting for me to yell at him.

"Is you dad dating Finn's mom?" I asked softly.

His expression changed, relief maybe. He sat in one of the plastic chairs and patted the one next to him. Thankfully we had a free period which would give us enough time to talk.

"It's a long story actually."

I crossed my right leg over my left and folded my hands into my lap.

"We've got time," I said cooly.

He looked at me again. The expression was scared, loving, thankful, and worried.

"Well I'm sorta the reason why my dad is dating his mom."

"Why?"

"I used to like Finn."

"Like? Or _like_, like?"

"Like, like," he stated nervously.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart speed up. Kurt began to shake my arm calling my name from afar. He's _gay._ The boy I'm starting to like is gay! I should've seen this coming I mean James was gay too, but he was a closeted gay. Kurt was different, he is sweet and fashionable and doesn't care what other people think. I was brought back to reality to his hurt face as he mumbled to himself.

"I knew I shouldn't of told her! She'll never look at me the same!" he said under his breath.

"Kurt," I said lifting his chin up to look at me, "I don't care."

"What?" he asked as soft tears came down.

"I don't care what your sexuality is, you're my best friend and I know that's a long stretch considering I've only known you for a month, but I'm still here aren't I?"

Tears glittered out of his beautiful blue eyes as he looked at me.

"Plus I know how you feel," I said softly.

He looked at me confused.

"Wait you're gay too?"

"Oh no, no, no! I'm bisexual actually. I guess I will be with whoever seems better for me, but right now I'm leaning towards my best guy friend who lives in New York."

"What's his name?" Kurt asked.

"Ryan," I said softly as Kurt nodded, but began to cry again.

"I get it. The bullying, the constantly having to keep your confidence up. It's hard especially for me considering I have OCD."

"You have OCD?" Kurt said.

I nodded slowly. I've never been this close to another boy except Ryan before. This was a major step because only my dad and Ryan knew I had OCD. Kurt began to cry into my shirt as I stoked his hair holding him like how my mother used to hold me so long ago.

"I'm sorry it's especially hard because my mother died and my dad is just starting to come around. He really loves Carole, but when he spends guy time with Finn it really breaks me. I don't know what to do anymore," he said tearfully.

"Come to my house," I said.

"What?" he asked looking up at me.

"Come to my house I live next door to Finn so you can come over and we can watchTitanic. I'll make my world famous brownies."

His expression brightened at the slightest.

"Yeah I'd like that," he said softly as I pulled him into a warm hug.

* * *

I had everything ready for Kurt when I heard a light knock on the door. Running over I opened it to Kurt's tear streaked face. My heart instantly sunk as I towed him into the house. He wrapped his arms around me crying.

"Shhh, I know it's hard but you're with me now."

My dad came into the room and I waved him away telling him that I'd rather be alone with him.

"Kurt you have to stop crying so we can go upstairs," I said stroking his hair.

He pulled aways looking at me with sad blue eyes. I took his hand and led him to my room where the movie was set up. I opened the door ands eye his widened at the sight of how neat and designer-like my room was. I led him to the small couch and we sat there for a moment in silence.

"I'm sorry, I walked in on my dad watching a football game with Finn again," he said softly.

I lifted his chin to look at me.

"Don't apologize it's ok. Now c'mon lets watch the movie."

Kurt slowly nodded and I put the DVD in.

* * *

The movie continued for a good while and before I knew it my head was on Kurt's shoulder and his arms were hugging me as watched Jack and Rose dance drunkenly in the lower decks of the ship. I was slightly smiling at our position, but still had my eyes glued to the fluorescent screen that gave a blue glow to the room as the sun slipped below the horizon. My dad peeked his head in to see us and smiled coming over to place some chicken parmesan on the coffee table.

"Let me know if you guys want anything," he whispered from behind the couch to me as he left.

"Tissues," I whispered back as he nodded and left.

The background music filled the room as I sighed taking in Kurt's cologne. This was nice just the two of us watching a movie alone. Kurt held me protectively as the ship hit the iceberg and everyone began to panic. Part one ended and I turned to Kurt looking up at his blue eyes.

"Something's bothering you," I whispered to him taking note of the expression on his face.

His eyes met mine and he smiled slightly.

"I was just wondering how you know so much about bullying."

"Well I was a victim at one point too."

"What happened?"

I hesitated. The memories brought out the worst in me, and I hated the feeling whenever I thought about them.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said playing with my beret.

I took a deep breath and stood up to switch the DVD's to part 2.

"I want to, but another day," I said quietly pressing play and sitting next to him again.

His arms wound around me and we watched Rose lose her true love crying like the world was going to end, and holding each other.

* * *

I walked into the choir room to find Mr. Schue smiling widely. I had no idea why he was happy, but sat next to Kurt who smiled kindly making my bad day seem better.

"Ok guys ideas for the homecoming assembly?" he asked.

Kurt raised his hand, but before the words could come out of his mouth Mr. Schue was protesting. Their argument seemed like a blur until Kurt stood up yelling.

"JEEZ LAY OFF WILL YOU? STOP BEING SO FREAKING UPTIGHT ALL THE TIME!" he exclaimed as I looked at him in shock.

Mr. Schue's face went blank and the entire club was silent as he sat down frustratedly next to me.

"Kurt I will see you in the principal's office," he said seriously.

The entire glee club was gaping at him and I glanced at his expressionless blue eyes as he stood taking his messenger bag. When he got to the door he turned to glance at me as if to say

"Meet me at my car in 15 minutes."

He turned sharply on his heel and left the room letting the door slam behind him. Mr. Schue was following him telling us that the meeting was dismissed for the day. FInn asked me if I wanted a ride, but I robotically shook my head and hurried down to the principal's office.

* * *

He left the principal's office and collapsed into my arms. I held him and told him comforting words.

"I know it's hard not to get your way, but we'll pull through this. Maybe Mr. Schue will change his mind."

I glanced up at the office to see Mr. Schue looking through the glass at us. He smiled at us, but stayed put as I led Kurt to the parking lot.

"I feel like I have to scream in order to get noticed, and when I do it's not a positive result."

I nodded as he started the car and began to drive away. Maybe things will get better.

* * *

The assembly was approaching and I had to cheer the glee club up a little. Brittany was talking about how she thought she was better than all of us since her trip to the dentist, and Finn was horrified by Rachel's new outfit which was tight fitting and slutty. Mr. Schue walked in and I raised my hand immediately.

"Whatever it is Allison it'd better not be about Britney Spears," he grumbled as he sorted through some sheet music.

I immediately shook my head, "no I'm sticking to the assignment. Plus I need to cheer someone up."

The Spanish teacher gestured to the front of the room and I smoothed out my pink dress.

"This song is for my best friend," I said staring into Kurt's eyes.

The music began and the glee club was instantly alert.

_Hurry up and wait so close but so far away_

_Everything that you've always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

Kurt was smiling as I danced around swirling and twirling. The music had filled me up and I couldn't be happier. Everyone was swaying to the music as I sang. I felt amazing.

_You believe and you doubt_

_You're confused and got it all figured out_

_Everything that you always wished for_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only knew_

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

My eyes met his and I stopped moving. It only seemed like we were the only ones in the room. I saw tears pouring from his eyes.

_When you can't wait any longer_

_But there's no end in sight_

_It's your faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way we get there is one step at a time_

I ran over to pull him forward and began to dance with him. He was smiling and dancing with me holding me close as I sang.

_Take one step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

His voice joined in with mine and we sang in complete harmony. The music floated around us as we danced.

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

The song ended and he looked down at me. My eyes met his and I could see the thank you behind them. The glee club cheered as I removed myself from his grip. I took a small curtsy as Mr. Schue patted my back.

"Good job Allison," he said as Kurt and I sat back down.

Finn smiled at me as we sat down and Mercedes was grinning from ear to ear.

"If anyone can cheer up Kurt, it's you," Finn whispered to me as I turned a slight shade of pink.

* * *

The assembly passed in a blur. Mr. Schue was finally convinced to let us do a Britney Spears number and we ended up doing "Toxic". BIG MISTAKE! I had a lot of fun dancing sexily and belting out a song I only sing to myself in the shower. Until Coach Sue pulled the fire alarm dousing us in water from the automatic sprinklers in the gym. I glanced over at Rachel who just shrugged sadly and fled to the green room to change as did everyone else. Several members asked me how I liked performing and with the help of Travis both agreed we loved it.

* * *

The next glee club meeting Mr. Schue swore we would _never _do that ever again! Rachel asked if she could present something and Mr. Schue let her as long as it wasn't Britney Spears. She began to sing my favorite song "The Only Exception" by Paramore. I glanced over at Finn who was smiling slightly as his girlfriend sang to him. I rested my head on Kurt's shoulder as the song continued and he rested his head on top of mine. It was a perfect moment and one I knew would go eventually.

_Author's Note: Like? Hate? please review! Until next time! GLEEKS UNITE! :D_


	3. Grilled Cheesus

_Author's Note: well here's the next chapter. To answer your question "yes Allison has many flaws. Several you will learn about in this chapter, and don't worry a Rachel-Allison diva off will come eventually when Rachel gets jealous of Finn and Allison's friendship." Drama to come! Anyway on with the story! (Allison's flaws slowly expose themselves. If I just let them all out at once it would be boring to write for her.) Read and Review! Enjoy!_

**Music Notes**

Chapter 3- Grilled Cheesus

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, it's characters or the story line I have based this fanfiction on. I do, however, own this fanfiction and my OC Allison. :)

I felt a warm body shaking me excitedly. I sleepily rolled over to see Finn smiling down at me and I screamed.

"What the hell? FINN?" I exclaimed falling out of bed.

His head popped over the edge of the bed to look at me. His grin was bigger than I could imagine and I felt myself roll my eyes angrily at him.

"It's 3:30 in the morning, and how'd you get in here?" I asked standing up to fix my T-shirt.

Finn soundlessly thrusted a sandwich in my face and I gave him a questionable look. I glanced at the half-eaten grilled cheese sandwich to see the image of Jesus and gasped out loud. His hand was clamped over my mouth before it became loud enough for my dad to hear.

"I know it's amazing right? I believe it is a message from God telling me to go out and do good with the world," he hissed as I glared at him.

He removed his hand from my mouth to hear my response.

"And you had to- to wake me up at this ungodly hour by climbing through my window to jump on my bed?" I asked gesturing to the open window.

Finn grinned widely at me like a kid on Christmas.

"Rachel wouldn't pick up her phone," he said grinning evilly.

I rolled my eyes and flipped on my side table lamp. I began to move about my room searching for my outfit of the day. I decided to go full out French today considering I had French class with Kurt today. Finn brushed past me telling me that I'd see him later and I watched him clumsily exit my room through the window. I shook my head at his antics and laid my outfit on the chair. I shut the lamp off and laid down to go to sleep while I still could.

* * *

I entered school quite groggily considering how early Finn woke me up to show me this 'miracle of a sandwich' he made. I still looked awake in my grey tunic with a turquoise belt, cream leggings, dark purple flats and grey beret. I could not wait for French class after lunch. Time seemed to go slower than usual and the clock ticked lazily as it reached lunch time. I sat next to Artie today getting deep in a discussion about the Beatles when Rachel tapped me on the shoulder. I glanced up at the small soprano and she gave me a warm smile.

"Has Finn been bothering you with his antics too?" I asked eyebrows raised.

She laughed and nodded her head as I rolled my eyes.

"That boy was jumping on my bed at 3:30 in the morning showing me this sandwich. I swear I wonder how you handle him sometimes Rachel. He acts like he's five!"

"He honestly thinks the sandwich is a message from God?" Artie asked.

I nodded as Artie chuckled.

"Maybe he'll ask for the football team to win their first game," I suggested.

"I can so see that!" Rachel exclaimed as the lunch bell rang.

I quickly gathered my books waving to my friends, and bolted down the hallway to French class. He was sitting in the second row closest to the aisle. I took my usual seat across the aisle from him and smiled. He smiled back and began to write something down in his notebook. I could tell something was troubling him, but then again when is something _not _troubling Kurt? I reached across the aisle and rested my hand on his shoulder. He relaxed under my comforting touch and mouthed a thank you as the rest of the class came in.

* * *

We were practicing oral discussion when Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury showed up at the door. The Spanish teacher motioned our French teacher outside and I watched as her face grew pale and her hand was clapped over her mouth. She nodded a few times and Mr. Schue called Kurt into the hall. My heart began to beat really fast as I saw my best friend's smile fade and his face become twisted in pain and regret. Ms. Pillsbury was nodding and rubbing his shoulder as Mr. Schue was telling him some inaudible things. His blue eyes flicked to mine and Mr. Schue turned to look at me. He knew I would help him. He knew I was Kurt's shoulder to cry on. Mr. Schue nodded to Ms. Pillsbury who motioned me out of the classroom. I stood shakily and went into the hall. Kurt's arms were immediately around mine. He was trying not to cry. He couldn't cry not now. I only held him close in silence waiting until he was ready to talk. I hummed softly stroking his hair as Ms. Pillsbury got his books and mine excusing us from class.

"M-my dad had a heart attack and is in the h-hospital. Y-you need t-to inform Finn and t-take my notes for me," he whispered shakily.

I nodded tears brimming. This was hard for Kurt. He only had his dad left and I knew exactly how he was feeling. I would be doing the same if my dad was in a life or death situation.

"I'll be at the hospital as soon as school gets out," I reassured him.

I kissed him on the forehead and headed down the hallway to Algebra 2. I rapped quickly at the door to have the math teacher answer the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked coldly.

"Um I need to see Finn immediately it's a family emergency," I said peering into the room.

The tall teen rushed out of his desk tipping it over in the process and ran over to me. The expression on his face was worried as the teacher rolled her eyes closing the door behind them.

"What is it Allison?" he asked urgently.

I bit my lip looking up at his worried face.

"Kurt's dad had a heart attack and is in the hospital. Kurt just left class to go find him and I think your mom should be informed," I said looking into his brown eyes.

Those brown eyes hardened as he burst back into the classroom grabbing his backpack.

"Finn Hudson what on earth is going on?" the math teacher exclaimed.

Finn muttered his apologies threw a sympathetic look at a confused Rachel and left. I gripped his wrist as we walked down to the principal's office to call his mother.

"Mr. Hudson, Ms. Monroe what are you doing here?" exclaimed Principal Figgins as I dialed Carole's cell.

Finn explained to the principal as he nodded in shock telling us we could do as we please.

"Hello?" asked Carole.

"Mrs. Hudson? It's Allison. We have a slight dilemma."

* * *

The glee club found out that afternoon. I sat there holding Mercedes' hand as she began to shake in horror. Rachel and Tina were crying and Artie looked downcast. I had to stay strong for everyone. They knew my connection to Kurt. How much we had in common. I couldn't lose it. I had to be with Kurt. Finn and I left early to go to the hospital. We asked for Burt's room and entered in silence. The room was a pale white. All you could hear was the faint beeping of the heart monitor and Carole's sobbing as I went to hug her. She smiled up at me as I went over to Kurt who was asleep and placed his head on my lap when I sat in one of the hard chairs. The television was playing dully in the background as I stared at Burt's pale form. I felt heart-broken. I felt Kurt awaken and looked down at his peaceful face as his eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey, feel any better?" I asked softly fixing his hair.

He smiled lightly at me sighing as he took in my Sweet Pea hand lotion. Carole was smiling at us as Finn rubbed her shoulder.

"Much better thank you," he murmured closing his eyes to inhale my scent.

That's one of those things about our relationship I love. We can be so comfortable with each other, but still respect each other's sexualities. Some days I just like hugging him to smell his clothes. We love each other, but not in the way a boyfriend loves a girlfriend.

* * *

The glee club was trying their hardest to show how they were praying for the Hummels. Kurt kept rejecting them and telling them he didn't believe in God. I would comfort him at lunch and help him with homework. My dad understood, and was sympathetic when I stayed overnight at the hospital. I didn't care, I was going to be there for Kurt. Ryan was there for me.

* * *

We were in the hospital Kurt and I in one of the chairs. I readjusted myself so Kurt could sit and eventually fell asleep in his lap on his shoulder. I moved in and out of consciousness hearing bits of conversations. At one point Rachel was there, but one conversation really made me listen.

"Kurt you look sleepy why don't you rest?" Carole asked softly.

He was stroking my hair and I could guess he was studying my face.

"Oh I'm not tired," he whispered.

"Dear you've been staring at her for an hour. What's up?' she asked softly.

"I don't know," Kurt murmured.

"Do you love her?" Carole asked.

"Yes, but as a sister rather than a girlfriend," he said softly.

"Does she feel the same?" Carole asked and I could feel her gaze on me.

"She loves me more than I love her. I guess that is influenced by what has happened in the past," he said playing with my hair.

I could feel his delicate fingers brushing softly along my forehead until they reached my bangs. He began to fix them, but I knew he'd find the horror hidden under there. His finger hit the slightly raised skin and I could just picture his brow furrowing. I felt him push my bangs back and gasp a loud. He saw _it_, the horrid scar that bully gave me. My eyes flew open to see his watery blue eyes.

"Allison d-did I wake you?" he asked.

I nodded sleepily as he stroked the long gash that went from my forehead to over my left eyebrow.

"W-where did you get this?" he asked.

His eyes bore into mine as I sat up. Carole mentioned getting some coffee and left. I stared into Kurt's eyes as tears came down.

"I got it in Massachusetts," I whispered.

"Who..what did this to you?"

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to tell him this. I didn't want him to have any worries at the moment. He was already going through so much, but the topic came up and I had to answer.

"Her name was Madison and it was her mission to make my life a living hell."

* * *

_When we moved to Massachusetts my dad wanted a life change. He knew my mom would've hated us for moping about her for the rest of our lives so my dad got a new job and we moved there. I liked my new school. I visited Ryan on vacations, and met this guy named James. I swear I fell in love with him. He had black curly hair and bright green eyes. He always talked about Broadway shows and liked dancing, but I never picked up the signals that he was gay. I guess you can say he was in the closet about his sexuality. We remained friends until freshman year. I found out he was gay and he left me in fright that I might spread his secret. I was heart broken and decided I needed to hang out with some girls for once. Madison was the first person I asked. We ended talking at lunch one day and instantly became friends. Then she hosted a slumber party._

_We were playing truth or dare and it came to my turn. I chose dare to mix it up and I was dared to kiss Madison. I knew I had to do it and it was the worst mistake of my life. It was short and meant nothing to me just girls fooling around, but Madison __**felt**__ something. I don't know if it was passion or love, but after that she stopped talking to me. It wasn't until sophomore year things began to change. Madison began by calling me names. She called me things like "lesbian" and "computer geek." Most days I wore thick black glasses and my hair in a ponytail. I tried to blend into the background. She made fun of me for being friends with a "fag" and she made fun of me being motherless. I used to let those mean comments roll off my back, but when she started to bring my mother into her insults my OCD kicked in. That year I was diagnosed with OCD and it changed my life drastically. My emotions became hard to handle and I was becoming anorexic. I had to go to a therapist every afternoon. Then she became physical._

_

* * *

_

"Because of my disorder I was much thinner and got hurt easier. She started shoving me into lockers which _hurt _ a lot," I said shakily.

Kurt's eyes were flooding with tears as he heard my story. I noticed Carole, Finn and Rachel in the doorway with shocked expressions. I continued talking though. He had to hear the end.

"One day I was going to glee club and she shoved me into the lockers. I fell down and she pulled me up harshly. I could feel her tight grip on my thin arm bruising it.

'Hello gleek where are you off to?' she had hissed.

'Gl-glee club rehearsal why?' I had said innocently.

'Liar,' she had said hitting me."

Finn, Rachel and Carole had managed to worm their way into the room. Rachel was crying as Finn held her close. Kurt was gripping my hands tightly more tears coming down.

"'I-I'm telling the truth,' I had gasped.

'I bet you are running off to your girlfriend. Is that where you disappear to everyday after school?'

I had shaken my head rapidly back and forth as she hit me in the gut. It knocked the wind out of me and I fell to the concrete ground. All I remember after that was the world slowly fading. I felt pain and began to cry out weakly for help. My glee director Mrs. Johnson found me.

The next thing I knew I was in the hospital and my side hurt. I remember seeing Ryan's face looking down at me.

'How are you feeling?' he had asked gently.

I felt broken and bruised. She had cut me and the blow to my gut had shattered three of my ribs. When I had made it to the hospital I had went into cardiac arrest and became dehydrated because I hadn't taken my pill for my disorder that morning. That's how Ryan found out about my problem, but he stayed," I said tears coming down.

"Cardiac arrest?" Finn asked in shock.

"D-did you…" Rachel asked.

I nodded, "for five seconds."

That made Carole break down. She began to sob erratically as my friends comforted her. Kurt was holding on to me for dear life.

"You were gone," he said tearfully.

"For five seconds and that killed my dad on the inside. Not only was he losing me, but he was losing his life. I was his world. I kept him alive. I am the only living memory of my mother. We left after that. No charges, no trial. My dad had to get me somewhere where no one would know where I was or who I was. He asked to be transferred to Lima, and we began packing immediately. On my last day in Massachusetts Ryan came to see me off. It was a stretch considering how he lives on Long Island, but he made it."

The room was silent.

"He kissed me that day. He told me he loved me, and he'd miss me. It wasn't good-bye for forever, but he knew that visiting would be harder," I said softly.

I lifted my shirt to show Kurt my rib cage. The bruises are still healing and his eyes widened at the large yellow splotches on my side. The room remained silent and all I could hear was the faint beeping of the heart monitor.

"That's why I'm here. That's why I always know what to say. She was jealous of me. I had a smart voice of reason, I have a father who loves me. She found my weakness and targeted it. I couldn't do anything about it. Compared to her I was powerless. I was the nerd with no friends, and I come here and meet you guys and realize how stupid I was. I let her play her game. The only person I trusted was Ryan. How could I trust anyone else?," I said looking into Kurt's eyes.

I had to tell him something so I motioned for all of them to leave. Carole nodded telling Finn and Rachel that she would take them home and the room became silent. I looked deep into Kurt's eyes and leaned my forehead against his.

"When I met you, I knew you were just like me. You're delicate and sensitive. Being gay is hard, and I bet those daily slushies are no walk in the park. I'm not saying I'm in love with you like I was with James, but I do love you. I will always protect you too. I don't want what happened to me happen to you. I will stay with you until your dad wakes up, I will dance with you at prom, I will cry when you marry someone you love, I will scream and jump for joy when you get your first boyfriend. I will always be there. Our relationship will be nothing like your friendship with Mercedes or your brotherhood with Finn when your parents get married. It will be built off of trust and support," I said as tears poured from his blue eyes.

I held him close humming Le Jazz Hot! to him until we both fell asleep.

* * *

School was different. The week dragged on sluggishly. When I came into glee club many people approached me hugging me as well as Kurt. Rachel must have told them because they hugged me rather delicately. Many people sang religious songs to Kurt, and he just ignored them. One day Kurt sang a version of I Want To Hold Your Hand that brought me to tears. I had to sing after that. I raised my hand asking to go next and kissed Kurt on the cheek before standing in front of the club.

"I know the world can seem cruel right now. I know. As some of you may know I lost my mother and have recently been diagnosed with OCD. It's hard and right now I want to dedicate this song to all of you guys because you are my angels."

The music played softly as I sang along with the slow melody.

_I sit and wait_

_Does an angel contemplate my fate?_

_And do they know the places where we go_

_When we're gray and old?_

_'Cause I've been told_

_That salvation lets their wings unfold_

_So when I'm lying in my bed_

_Thoughts running through my head_

_And I feel that love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_And through it all he offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call he won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_When I'm feeling weak_

_And my pain walks down a one way street_

_I look above_

_And I know I'll always be blessed with love, oh_

_And as the feeling grows_

_He breathes flesh to my bones_

_And I feel that love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_And through it all he offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call he won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_Through it all he offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call he won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead, oh_

_I'm loving angels instead_

The glee club applauded lightly their attention on Brittany who was crying. Santana was trying to comfort her, but was unsuccessful as I walked over to the sobbing blonde. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me smiling slightly.

"That was pretty," she said softly as Santana nodded to me.

I went over to my seat and sat down. Kurt rested his head on my shoulder for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

My dad drove me to the hospital kissing my forehead.

"I'll pick you up at 11:00," he said as I got out of the car.

I watched his beat up Honda pull away before I headed through the sliding doors up to Burt's room. Kurt was there doing homework when I walked in.

"What year did Rome fall again?" he asked not looking up.

"476 AD," I said sitting down next to him.

He looked it up in his textbook nodding.

"You are so ready for that test," he grumbled scribbling down some notes.

"Well the OCD makes sure I look over everything at least 10 times," I giggled.

He looked up and smiled at me kindly. He shut the textbook and went to hold his dad's hand. I kneeled next to him placing my hands over his. It was encouraged by the doctor to try to talk to Burt. That would supposedly get his brain functioning better and help him wake up faster. Kurt began to talk to his dad telling him he was sorry. When Kurt started crying I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck holding his close as he sobbed into my shirt. Suddenly Kurt's head snapped up and he stared at his hands in disbelief. I looked too and tears began to come down. Burt's hand was squeezing Kurt's.

"Dad? Dad!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Nurse Nancy!" I yelled.

Kurt was laughing and crying at the same time as Burt's eyes fluttered open to meet our waiting ones. A small smile spread across his face when he saw our joyful faces. For once miracles happened.

_Author's note: Like? Hate? Yeah Allison's background isn't that gory, but it explains a lot. The song I used is Angels by David Archuleta if you guys were wondering. Don't worry Blaine will come in soon as will a lot of drama with Karofsky! Until next time! GLEEKS UNITE!_


	4. Duets

_Author's Note: hey guys it's me! Silverlily909! Here to give you a fabulous update on my ever growing story that is Music Notes. (lol) I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my wonderful reviewer **CGazuu**! You seriously make me grin wider than Texas (lol i'm corny) and you rock! So here's the next chapter and the reveal of Travis! On with the story!_

**Music Notes**

Chapter 4- Duets

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, it's characters or the story line I have based this fanfiction on. I do, however, own this fanfiction and my OCs Allison and Travis. :)

The glee club was unusually bubbly as everyone had gotten an email from Mr. Schue describing a competition. The winner and their supposed partner were to win a free dinner at Breadstix. I was animatedly discussing ideas with Tina when Mr. Schue came in looking a little upset. Apparently Noah had driven his mother's car into a convenience store and stole their ATM. I rolled my eyes at this statement. We were now down to 12 members, but we needed at least one guy because we had two girls now paired in each dance number. Math can be so complicated, but I perked up when Mr. Schue introduced this blonde haired boy named Sam. Kurt perked up too. He was probably thinking that Sam was gay I mean who couldn't? The boy's hair was in a Justin Bieber cut and his lips were huge! Tina was telling me how she was going to ask Artie, but I was barely listening. Mercedes was talking to Travis and by the look on her face I knew he was flirting with her. Kurt seemed to notice as well and was smiling softly at the scene. When Travis walked away winking Mercedes turned swiftly around to beam at us. Ignoring Tina I ran over to her to give her a big hug.

"He asked you out didn't he?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded at me and I squealed with delight hugging her so hard she almost fell backwards. The entire glee club was staring at us, but I didn't care. My girl had a date!

* * *

"-I just think for the sake of the team you should drop the idea of doing a duet with Sam."

"But what if he is gay Finn? This may be my only shot," Kurt protested.

I was listening from my locker hearing them bicker when I saw Artie turn Tina down and sadly roll down the hall. I grabbed my books quickly and followed my friend.

"Artie? Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked softly.

He turned to look at me and his expression changed. He seemed happy it was me who came to talk to him.

"Yeah Allison what's up?" he asked looking up at me with his gray-blue eyes.

"Do you want to be my partner for the competition?" I asked.

Artie hesitated for a second thinking.

"I'll take it into consideration Alli, I'm not in the mood to think about the competition right now."

"You loved her didn't you," I said suddenly damn my big mouth.

"Who?" he asked.

"Tina."

The boy nodded sadly.

"I still love her, but she dumped me over the summer because she fell in love with Mike or his abs I don't know which."

I placed my hand on his shoulder smiling.

"Let me know if you want to be my partner. I'll be patient."

* * *

Santana and Mercedes' version of River Deep- Mountain High was phenomenal! I was gaping the whole time as their harmonious voices joined for a power house of sound. At that moment I knew that the competition was going to be tough and prayed Artie would decide soon. Kurt looked a little down when we left the choir room so I ran to catch up.

"Hey! Dinner at my place tonight you in?" I asked brightly.

Kurt didn't say anything. If I knew better I'd suspect he's ignoring me, but what would he ignore me about? I kept up with my New Yorker pace following him at his heels.

"You're upset about something," I pointed out and he turned sharply on me.

"Can you leave me alone today? Jeez I know you care about me, but do you have to be so clingy?"

I backed away. His words stung like ice in my veins. As soon as he said it he instantly regretted it and his face softened.

"Allison I-"

"It's ok I'll just go," I said turning on my heel to follow Finn to his car.

Hot tears poured down my face as I called Finn's name.

"Finn can you drive me home," I choked out.

"Are you sure? Doesn't Kurt- oh," he said turning to face my tear streaked face.

His arm went around my shoulders as he ushered me to the car.

"I hate this about myself," I sobbed.

"What?" Finn asked lightly.

"My disorder causes me to be overemotional and I get hurt emotionally easily."

"Kurt snapped at you didn't he?" Finn asked.

I nodded tearfully as Finn let me climb into his car and shut the door behind me.

"He tends to get a bitchy tone when he's pissed off. He'll be begging for your forgiveness tomorrow just watch," Finn said starting the car.

I glanced sadly at the blur of houses as Finn drove to our block. I dried my tears and made myself presentable for my dad. I didn't want him to overreact. At 5:00 that night Kurt was knocking on my door. I opened it not caring about the paint streak on my cheek as he looked at me awkwardly.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"C-can I come in?" he asked as I opened the doorway larger to let the taller boy in.

Our living room was covered in tarp and my easels were in the center of the room, the furniture pushed off to the side. At the moment I was working on a landscape of a beach, but another easel sat next to it had a painting I had made of Kurt himself. Kurt stared at the accuracy of the painting. It was almost like a photo. He was smiling softly his right shoulder raised slightly his blue eyes shining brightly. Kurt walked over to the painting picking it up. It was in watercolor paints and pencils.

"H-how did you?" he asked in awe.

"I tend to exert my emotions through art. Here I drew you because I was upset with you and just wanted to see your smiling face. See how I got your nose right?" I said pointing to his shadowed nose, "that took me half an hour to get just right."

Kurt placed the painting down on the easel and engulfed me in a hug. I tensed up as his arms wrapped around me, but then relaxed at his touch. We stayed there for a few moments before Kurt pulled away to look at me.

"I'm sorry. I know how sensitive you are, but I was just in a really bad mood."

"It's ok why were you in a bad mood?"

"For the sake of the team I could not do a duet with Sam in risk he might become so embarrassed that he'd leave the club," he said looking down.

"You thought he was gay didn't you."

Kurt nodded biting his lower lip. I went over to the staircase and sat down patting the spot next to me. The boy reluctantly sat next to me as I put my arm on his shoulders.

"I know you must feel so alone right now. You are the only open gay kid at our school, but you'll find someone I promise. He will be a wonderful young man who has gone through similar things to you, maybe he'll have my eyes so you'll know not only he's watching and taking care of you, but I am too. Kurt he's gonna love you unconditionally through your crazy outfits, changing attitude and broken soul. He'll heal those wounds and help you in your situations, I promise," I whispered staring into his eyes.

Kurt smiled at me and kissed my forehead standing up.

"I'm going solo for my duet, but I'm gonna sing our song."

"Our song?" I asked one eyebrow raised.

"Le Jazz Hot! from Victor/Victoria. You hummed it to me when my dad was in the hospital to help me fall asleep."

I smiled remembering. _Our song, _I liked the sound of that.

* * *

The hallway was crowded, but I managed to move through it without injury. Briskly walking to my History class something stopped me. Singing. I heard soft singing. I turned to look into the choir room to see Finn and Rachel doing a lovely version of Don't Go Breaking My Heart. They looked so happy and in love. I held my bag tighter to my chest and continued to walk down the hall. They were good. Really good. As I moved faster down the hall I nearly collided with Travis. His books were on the floor and I reflexively dropped to my knees to help him.

"Travis! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed picking up his books quickly.

"It's nothing Allison I wasn't watching where I was going."

I stood and handed him his books as he thanked me with a smile.

"So how was your date with Mercedes?" I asked as his brown eyes looked at me startled.

"Really good actually. Mercedes is really sweet and I really like her," Travis said beaming.

"I'm glad."

I began to walk away to get to my class when Travis stopped me.

"Hey! I don't know if this is ok with you, but do you want to be my duet partner?" he asked.

I considered his offer before nodding brightly.

"Sure Travis it'll be fun!"

* * *

Kurt stood on stage beaming at us. I was applauding loudly and ran to greet him as he came off the stage.

"Kurt you were fabulous!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Alli!"

I took a step back smoothing out my sweater. I looked at Kurt to see one of his eyebrows arched delicately.

"Who are you doing a duet with?" Kurt asked as he began to walk backstage.

I followed him weighing my options.

"Travis," I said.

"Really?" Kurt asked as he began to clean his face.

I nodded as I kneeled down to help him.

"Kurt you have a little," I said wiping an eyelash off his cheek, "eyelash."

His blue eyes bore into mine as I blushed.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's ok. Thank you though," he said smiling.

I kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Rehearsal," I said smiling slightly as I headed to the choir room.

Kurt waved sweetly as I left. I made my way to the choir room to be greeted by Karofsky and Azimio.

"Hello Monroe," Karofsky hissed.

"Umm hi," I said weakly.

This was not good. I knew their past, I knew what they did to the glee club. My eyes flicked down to their hands where they held two slushie cups filled to the brim.

"Since you're in Nerd Directions, we thought we'd welcome you with a little present," Azimio said.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" I asked.

I saw them smile evilly at me to have an ice cold liquid hit my face. The sticky red film ran down my face as the jocks walked away and I wiped my eyes clean. Hot tears poured down my face as I felt completely humiliated. I stared down at my purple sweater and became heartbroken. This was from Marc Jacobs new collection!

"Why me?" I whispered sinking down my back against the lockers.

"I can help," a small voice said.

I looked up to see Rachel looking down on me holding out her hand. I took it and she pulled me upward and then towed me into the nearest girls bathroom. She immediately flipped on a tap in one of the sinks. I watched as she ripped off a piece of paper towel and dampened it. She walked over to me holding up the dripping paper.

"Drop your bag," she said.

I let the bag fall with a loud thump and Rachel's hands were on my face scrubbing away the sticky substance.

"You're really good at this," I whispered.

She smiled at me reaching over to wet the towel again.

"Tons of practice Alli. Karofsky and Azimio are coldblooded lizards who'll stop at nothing to mortify us as much as possible," she stated drying my face.

I chuckled a little.

"Thank you," I said.

"Anytime Alli, but if you steal my spotlight I'll come after you," she said smirking.

"Wouldn't count on it," I smiled picking up my bag.

* * *

"Alright," Mr. Schue said after Tina and Mike's duet which was amusing and comical, "next up we have Allison and Travis."

I smiled at my duet partner and winked at Mercedes as we stood up in front of the glee club. I moved over to the piano to play the first few notes and everyone perked up at the familiar tune. I hit the last note to stand and began to sing.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

Travis came in a smile plastered on his face as he began to rap. I was giggling and dancing around smiling as I went.

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_

_And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance_

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

I moved into the seats and sat next to Brittany who was dancing in her seat. I then stood and swirled around Rachel's chair to Kurt's chair. He smiled up at me and I went down the steps ruffling Artie's hair who playfully slapped my hand away.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

Mercedes was bobbing her head to the beat and blushed as Travis came over to her.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Like, like, like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_A wish, a wish right now_

We finished and the glee club was applauding. I gave a high-five to my partner and plopped down next to Kurt who squeezed my shoulders. I smiled at my best friend happily. This was going to be a close competition.

* * *

After a very offensive presentation by Finn and Rachel, and a sweet performance by Sam and Quinn the glee club was ready to vote. I was shifting in my seat anxiously as I was handed a blank piece of paper. Should I vote for Kurt? No Sam and Quinn. Wait…I tapped my pencil thinking hard for a long moment. I finally had cast my vote happy with my vote and folded the paper clean and crisp. I handed it to Mr. Schue and waited patiently as he counted the votes smirking to himself.

"And the winner is," he said holding up the envelope," Sam and Quinn!"

"Ken and Barbie?" Santana shouted.

"This is totally unfair!" Rachel said giggling to herself.

I glanced sideways at Kurt shrugging. He smiled back mouthing "I need to talk to you" before waving to Mercedes. I nodded waiting patiently as Mr. Schue dismissed the glee club and everyone left the room. He turned to me staring deep into my eyes and takes a deep breath.

"The road ahead is going to be rough Alli," he said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Sam got slushied this week. The bullying rate has escalated again," he said.

I nodded at him flatly.

"Yeah I had an episode with Karofsky after your performance. It was icy and red," I said.

His blue eyes hardened as he grabbed my shoulders.

"You must understand that what they do to me is far worse than what they'll ever do to you. I just want you prepared for that," he said with pleading eyes.

I swallowed nodding and gave him a hug.

"C'mon you can come over to do homework. I made chocolate chip cookies," I said hand extended.

Kurt smiled slightly at me taking my hand.

"I'll protect you. I promise," I whispered as we left the choir room.

* * *

I watched as Rachel and Kurt sang together on the stools in front of us. It warmed my heart to know that the rest of the glee club including Rachel cared about Kurt. I'd watch over him. That I was certain.

_Author's Note: Like? Hate? LOVE? Let me know in the review button below. Keep on rocking my friends! The next chapter will be up lickety split I promise. Review, review, review! Until next time! GLEEKS UNITE! _


	5. The Rocky Horror Glee Show

_Author's Note: heyy guys! Thank you so much for the support and awesome comments, favorites, alerts it really lifts my spirits! Anyway on with the chapter :D BTW: this episode had **no **plot what so freaking ever so most of this chapter is my ramblings and scenes ^_^_

**Music Notes**

Chapter 5- The Rocky Horror Glee Show

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, it's characters or the story line I have based this fanfiction on. I do, however, own this fanfiction and my OCs Allison and Travis. :)

Rocky Horror. The only two words on the entire planet that can send excited shivers down my spine. When Mr. Schue said we were going to perform Rocky Horror as the school play I immediately glanced at Kurt. We were so playing Riff Raff and Magenta! I could just picture us playing the two siblings Kurt as the minion and me as the maid. Unfortunately Mr. Schue told us we would have to double up on Magentas and Columbias, but there was no way in hell I was playing a prostitute tap dancer. Santana, Tina and Brittany claimed that role. Mercedes, Quinn and I claimed the role of Magenta. Kurt was Riff Raff, Finn was Brad, Rachel was Janet, Travis was Eddie, Mike was Frank N. Furter, and Sam was Rocky. Artie was obviously Dr. Scott and we were all excited. We all left the choir room buzzing with ideas when Quinn approached me. I smiled sweetly at the cheerleader as I picked up my bag.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi," I said brightly.

"So I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend?" she asked.

"Nothing really why?" I asked slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"The girls and I were planning a sleepover/costume idea party for the play," she said.

I smiled at her excitedly.

"Sure! We can do it at my house there's plenty of room and I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind," I said as the blonde beamed at me.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded furiously and she smiled.

"I call you later with more detail," she said walking toward Sam.

* * *

"What is the purpose of this?" Finn asked holding up a sculpting knife.

"Give me that!" I said snatching it from his hand.

In the background Kurt giggled at his almost stepbrother's antics. I smiled at him sending a playful glare in Finn's direction before turning back to my pottery wheel.

"What are you doing anyway?" Kurt asked picking up one of his many Vogue magazines.

"Making a teacup," I said pressing the pedal again.

My hands were covered in orange clay as I sculpted and moved the spinning clay. I wet my fingertips and rolled a piece of clay in-between my palms.

"A teacup for what?" Finn asked his elbows on the island of my kitchen looking at me.

"I don't know just a teacup. I might give it to Rachel for Christmas. I hear she likes tea," I said placing the skinny piece of clay artistically on the spinning bowl-like glop of clay.

In my brain I was thinking otherwise. The teacup was actually for Kurt. I planned on painting it a sea green for his eyes. Both boys were watching me in fascination when the front door slammed closed.

"Bad day dad?" I called.

"I swear to God sometimes those clients are-" he said angrily coming into the kitchen to stop short, "oh you have company."

I rolled my eyes wetting my fingers again.

"Hello Mr. Monroe!" Kurt said from behind his magazine.

"Hi Kurt, Finn."

Finn nodded to my dad as I looked up at my dad eyebrows raised.

"You were venting about something," I said wiping my hands.

"Oh I can vent about it later," he said waving his hand.

I watched him go to the fridge sticking his head in.

"What's for dinner?" he asked his voice muffled.

"Salmon and steamed broccoli sound good?" I asked as I started the pottery table up again.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"The Hudsons and Hummels are coming over for dinner along with one certain Berry. I have to make sure I make a vegan soup for Rachel," I said glancing at Finn who nodded.

"What do you plan on feeding her Alli?" Kurt asked peering over the pages of his magazine.

"Tomato bisque with a steamed vegetable and rice bowl," I said looking up at him.

"Can you reduce the sodium and give that to my dad as well? He's still recovering," Kurt said as I smiled.

"Of course. I wouldn't want Burt passing out," I said, "except if it's from how good my food is."

"Don't flatter yourself," Kurt mumbled.

We glanced at each other before bursting out in giggles.

* * *

"-and just like that he was fixing the car!" Burt said taking a bite.

My dad was laughing as Kurt was flushed with embarrassment.

"It was the one time dad!" he said blushing.

Rachel shook her head eating some more soup as Finn passed me the vegetables.

"Alli this food is amazing," Kurt said staring at me.

I turned a slight shade of pink.

"Well someone has to feed my dad," I said as Finn chuckled.

"What? He's not going to do it trust me!" I exclaimed looking at their amused expressions.

"You are funnier than I imagined," Rachel said eating some soup.

"And yet you still have a constant need to hog the spotlight," I said cutting some fish as Finn snorted his Coke.

Burt and Carole were laughing and Kurt was smirking mischievously at me.

"I swear if Kurt wasn't gay I'd so want you as my daughter-in-law!" Burt roared.

"DAD!" Kurt said as I giggled.

"She already is considering how many times a week Kurt is over here," my dad said.

"DAD!" I said as Kurt giggled.

"Who's laughing now?" Kurt said as I playfully smacked his arm.

"You two are such a couple," Rachel laughed.

"Cut it Berry," Kurt snapped.

I glanced sideways at Kurt and we both turned pink slightly. That would be funny, us as a couple, but Kurt's gay I respect that.

"Anyway," Finn said trying to change the subject.

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this?" Quinn asked holding up a puffy auburn wig.

"Yes, Magenta has to have awful hair…it's just the way she is. Oh and you need to wear this," I said throwing her the blocky maid's dress.

Quinn took that to my bathroom to try it on rolling her eyes playfully at me. It was girl's night at my house and we were planning for the school play. Rocky Horror…I could just die on the inside. I turned back to Brittany wiggling some more glue on her eyebrow.

"Why are you gluing my face? Am I a craft project?" the blonde asked.

"No Britt, the glue will help give the illusion that you have no eyebrows," I said.

"Really? Cool!" Brittany said.

I began wiggling on some more glue as the blonde turned her head to look for Santana.

"Britt stop moving," I said sternly as she looked for her best friend.

"Santana, Alli's making my eyebrows disappear! Are you a magician?" she asked turning her head to me.

I chuckled as I took a sponge and began applying white cream eyeshadow.

"I can be Britt maybe I'll show you my card tricks later," I said.

"Yay!" she said bouncing up and down as I grabbed a thin brush to make her thin black eyebrows.

"Is this supposed to squeeze my chest a little too much?" Quinn asked coming back in.

"Yes Quinn," I sighed.

"I'm just happy to have the lead again considering that last year I never finished the play and my director was horrible," Rachel said curling another strand of hair.

"What was your play?" I asked.

"Cabaret," she stated flatly.

"Ooh I love that play especially the song 'Maybe this time,'" I said.

"Didn't that April Rhodes sing 'Maybe this time' when Mr. Schue let her in the glee club?" Tina asked Mercedes.

"Yeah that's only because Rachel left," Mercedes said glaring at her.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and we all looked up as my dad peeked his head into the room.

"Alli can you come downstairs for a sec?" he asked quietly.

I immediately stood up putting the brush down.

"Don't touch your face," I told Brittany sternly as I left the room.

My dad led me down the staircase and motioned to the front door. I raised one eyebrow at him before opening the door. There_ he_ was standing there looking at me wide-eyed.

"Kurt what-" I asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

"Sure….is it your dad again?" I asked quietly.

"No the guilt is killing me. I just had to tell you before it ate me away," he said walking over to the stairs.

I followed him and we went upstairs to my study. My dad and I are not rich per say, but our house is sorta big for just two people and has a lot of extra rooms like the house was made for a family of five.

"What is it? Is something going on?" I asked worriedly.

The fashionista plopped down in my computer chair giving a shaky sigh.

"He's started up again," he said flatly.

"Karofsky?" I asked then glanced at the doorway.

All the girls were down the hall, but of course Kurt didn't know that…yet. The boy nodded sadly and I felt a tug on my heart. If I knew one thing, Karofsky was a coldblooded bully who will hunt you down to the end of time.

"This is going to get bad isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes really bad- Mercedes?" he said.

I whirled around to see her in the doorway. She looked confused.

"Alli I was looking for a measuring tape. You know the type for fashion? Why is Kurt here and why am I not involved?" she asked.

I reached into one of my many drawers on the desk level shelf row pulling out a heavy sketch book to find the measuring tape.

"Sorry -cedes would you like to join in?" I asked handing her the tape.

She nodded hesitantly as I turned to put my sketch book away. Kurt, of course, was going through it staring wide-eyed at my pictures I made when I attended an art class in New York City one summer.

"You should sell these," Kurt said.

I blushed as Mercedes went to glance at them.

"You should….what can't you do?" she asked looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What is there that you can't do?" Rachel said standing in the doorway.

I turned and saw they were all in the doorway.

"Kurt's here!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Juggle," I said as everyone chuckled, "but I can learn how."

"Now Kurt what's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Life is about to become a living hell," he stated sadly.

"We'll protect you," Tina said.

Kurt nodded a thank you, but I knew he didn't mean it. They couldn't protect him. That I knew.

* * *

Kurt ended up staying the night. We all had passed out on my bedroom floor covered in blankets. My eyes fluttered open to feel someone holding me. I glanced sideways to see Kurt's form holding me close to him. I smiled slightly. I kinda liked the feeling, it reminded me of how my mom used to hold me when I had a nightmare. I shook him slightly watching his eyelids flutter. He sighed contently burying his nose into my shoulder as I nudged him again.

"Kurt..wake up," I whispered.

His blue eyes fluttered open and he immediately removed himself from me turning pink. I giggled trying not to wake the other girls.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's ok. Who'd think we would hold each other protectively in our sleep," I said shrugging.

"You care about me too much," he said playfully shoving me.

I smiled kissing his forehead and stood up. I extended my hand to him and we headed downstairs to the kitchen to make some tea. We headed into the softly lit kitchen and I walked over to get a measuring cup filling it with water. I stuck it in the microwave and pulled out two passion fruit tea bags.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked sitting at one of the stools.

"Anything," I said looking at him.

"Do-do you think I'll ever find someone special?" he asked.

"Oh Kurt," I said walking over to him.

He looked at me as I took his hands in mine.

"Of course you will. I hope he's handsome and a gentleman because I really don't think you'd be able to put up with a man who's messy and loud. You'll find him, eventually," I said.

His blue eyes softened as he looked at me.

"Thank you," he mouthed.

* * *

We were all called to the choir room for a glee club meeting when I became utterly concerned. Why would Mr. Schuester call an emergency meeting in the middle of the school day? He has classes he needs to teach and we all have classes we need to attend. But I didn't argue. He's the teacher not me. I walked into the choir room fixing my purple beret to plop down next to Rachel for once. The arrogant soprano gave me a curt nod before turning to look at the front of the room. Mr. Schue was standing there with Ms. Pillsbury and her boyfriend Mr. Carl Howell. One of my eyebrows arched delicately as I stared at the the three adults presenting an odd dilemma. Mike can't play Frank N. Furter. His parents won't let him play Frank because they read the script and didn't like what the material hinted. Carl, of course, in attempt to impress his beloved red-head girlfriend offered to be the male lead of our play. He began to sing "What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?" and everyone was boogying along. I grabbed Kurt and began to dance with him like we were in the 50s laughing and twirling around. It was a lot of fun reminding me why I like this play so much.

Unfortunately Mr. Schue said that that song was meant for a person who was going to play and Eddie. Now we have two Eddies, Travis and the dentist. But we still don't have a Frank. Where are we going to get a Frank N. Furter now? I sat there wondering how the show would go on when Mercedes raised her hand. Mr. Schue called on her and she offered to play the role of Frank. Most of us were shocked, but I took note of Kurt beaming and Travis looking rather proud of his girlfriend. I was excited. Now Mercedes is our Frank N. Furter…the show can go on. He dismissed us and I immediately exited the room Finn on my heels for some reason.

"Alli wait up!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at the unnecessary nickname. For some reason I really didn't like being called that at the moment. Whatever, I had to deal with Finn on an almost 24/7 basis which didn't bother me as much as I had suspected. He's sorta become like a brotherly figure to me, but other times he acts like a 5 year old and such a pain in the ass.

"What Finn?" I said placing my hands only hips.

"I need you to do me a favor," he said smiling slightly.

"What? Do you need me to go lecture a closeted gay or something?" I asked.

He chuckled slightly.

"No Burt asked me to give you this. He didn't want Kurt to do it because he might get suspicious. Here," he said smirking before walking in Rachel's direction.

I opened the folded piece of paper to find Burt's scratchy handwriting sprawled on the paper which was slightly crumpled and had a coffee stain.

_Allison,_

_I really want to thank you for being such a wonderful friend to Kurt. I swear I think of you as part of the family. I really need your help with something though. I don't want to ask Kurt because it'll ruin the surprise and I don't want to go alone because that would be kinda awkward for me. I want to marry Carole and need your help finding an engagement ring. Can you help me? And please keep this from everyone…I want it to be a major surprise. Remember what I said before. You're part of the family and if something goes wrong with your dad, you are more than welcome to stay in our house. I'll discuss this with you later. _

_-Burt_

I smiled widely as I folded the paper again stuffing it in my pocket. I was suddenly approached by Rachel who looked mad a little bit jealous. She literally stormed over to my position her lips pursed fire in her eyes. One of my eyebrows raised as she approached me her arms flailing. Anger couldn't describe her expression.

"What did Finn give you?" she asked firmly.

"Just a note why?" I asked.

"A note about what?" she pressed.

I rolled my eyes at the soprano.

"It was a message from Kurt's dad," I said truthfully.

Rachel's features softened as her mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Oh, sorry I thought Finn was flirting with you or something," she said softly.

"No why would he do that? Rachel has your little life lesson about Finn when you thought he would run off with some cheerleader taught you anything?" I said remembering that huge argument and song reference to Paramore so long ago.

She was pensive about what I said for moment before finally responding.

"You're right. I was just overreacting. Finn is your friend and I should trust him more," she said quietly.

"He loves you Rachel, I really doubt he'd come running to me," I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You really think so?" she asked looking up at me.

"I know so he tells me everyday," I said smiling.

Rachel smiled too giving me a one-armed hug. She then skipped back over to her boyfriend happily and I shrugged turning to walk down the hall.

* * *

We were at rehearsal. Makeup was caked onto my face and my costume was not the most comfortable but I was having a blast dancing around as Mercedes belted out the song "Sweet Transvestite." When the scene ended Carl crashed through the wall of our set and I rolled my eyes standing next to a rather bald Kurt. Mr. Schue and the dentist got into some large argument before the Spanish teacher began to sarcastically clap him while his girlfriend and our guidance counselor applauded the dentist enthusiastically. I gave Kurt a side glance before we all went backstage to change into our regular clothing. I sat down in front of one of the cracked mirrors backstage and began to clean my make up off when Mercedes came over.

"Hey," she said quietly.

I nodded to her as I began to remove my mascara when Mercedes cleared her throat.

"So um Alli?" she said.

I turned to look at her. She seemed nervous about something. I smiled kindly at her as if encouraging her to continue.

"What's up Mercedes?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I was wondering if you could help me impress Travis. I wanted to take _him _out on a special date to show how much I appreciate him, and frankly I have no idea what to do," she said.

"Why don't you bake for him?" I said.

"What? B-but I can't bake," she said.

"I'll teach you. How about this: this Saturday I'm taking Kurt out to lunch one on one time if you know what I mean. Before that I have absolutely nothing to do so why don't you come over and I'll help you make Travis something like a cake," I suggested.

"One on one time?" Mercedes asked one of her eyebrows raised.

I blushed smiling slightly.

"He needed some alone time with me. We always have someone within range like Finn or my dad, so I decided to invite him to an afternoon where we spend it by ourselves," I said.

"You make it sound like it's a date," Mercedes hinted.

"Oh no, no no! Just some 'girl' time,"I said giggling.

Mercedes nodded smirking.

"Thanks Alli, I'll see you at noon sharp on Saturday," she said standing up to go to the changing rooms.

I waved to her as she walked away and resumed clearing my face of makeup.

"Girl time?" Kurt asked making me jump.

"You know what I meant," I said looking at his reflection.

"Why did you ask me to lunch anyway?" Kurt asked sitting on the stool next to mine.

His face was fully clear of any makeup and his hair was free of its netted wig prison falling softly on his forehead even though it was hair sprayed like he was in space and his hair needed to stay completely in place.

"I wanted some alone time with my best friend is that so wrong?" I asked.

"No, but it sounds like you need to tell me something important," he said.

I did need to tell him something. He knew me too well.

"What made you think that?" I said.

The words just kinda came out of my mouth without thinking.

"You've been oddly quiet since the sleepover with the girls. Rolling your eyes a lot and sitting in the back of glee club. Something's either bothering you or something happened that has affected you," he said softly.

I always knew that I would have to look after Kurt, but him looking after me was something I never expected in return. I always was helpful not wanting anything in return, that's just who I am. Now here I was his concerned blue eyes staring at me while I felt myself turn a deep pink under his gaze.

"Can I tell you later?" I asked.

He hesitated before nodding before leaving me to let me finish getting changed.

* * *

The play went downhill from there. I walked home exhausted to learn Finn had almost been expelled for walking to rehearsal in just his underwear. Sam was feeling uncomfortable being in only gold boxers for a good chunk of the play. I don't see the dilemma because Sam's pretty good looking. Plopping my bag down in the front hallway I walked into the kitchen to see my dad bending over something his brow furrowed with frustration.

"Dad?" I asked making him fumble with what he was doing.

"Alli? You're home early," he said picking up his tweezers.

"Yeah rehearsal ended early," I said walking over to the fridge.

"Kurt left a note for you," he said gesturing to the stove.

I nodded taking out an apple. I stuck the ripe red fruit in my mouth holding onto it while I grabbed the note from the stovetop.

_Alli, _

_Formal wear for the lunch….can we make it dinner? Oh whatever just make sure your clothing is at least decent. NO SWEATPANTS. See you tomorrow!_

_Kurt_

I smiled at my fashionable best friend's concern as I headed upstairs to do my homework.

* * *

We ended up deciding on dinner. Mercedes was over earlier as I lectured her on my world famous recipe for chocolate chip cookies, and how the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. My best friend thanked me kindly before I rushed to get dressed for a fabulous evening with my best friend. Yep just some alone time with Kurt. He seemed pretty excited about going to dinner with me as I thanked him for the adorable note while my dad teased us about being the 'perfect couple'. Then I had to live through a eternally long speech of the one Rachel Berry about how we were made for each other as I playfully rolled my eyes. Smiling slightly at the memory of that conversation, I adjusted my necklace and fluffed my hair before heading downstairs. Who knows? Kurt and I would make a sweet couple, but Kurt's gay and I have a semi-boyfriend. We're best friends and I'm satisfied with that.

"Whoa! Why so fancy?" my dad asked as I entered the living room.

I looked down at my dark wash skinny jeans, orchid sweater and silver flats.

"Going out to dinner with Kurt. Every moment in your life is an opportunity for fashion dad," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey that's my line!" exclaimed a voice from the doorway.

I turned to see Kurt standing there his arms folded over his chest. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a baby blue oxford shirt that was rolled up over his elbows, and a periwinkle tie. His smile was brighter than I had ever seen as I grabbed my pocketbook.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked extending his arm.

I giggled taking it like in one of those old Hollywood movies. We headed to Kurt's Navigator or as he calls it his "baby" and got in.

"I have to agree. You look fabulous," Kurt complemented as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Only for you," I teased as he chuckled.

"So where are we going anyway?" he asked.

"Breadstix," I said as he chuckled again.

"The usual hangout of New Directions how could I have not guessed?" Kurt asked staring blankly at the road ahead.

"Don't worry, it's just you and me. Some Kurt and Allison time," I smiled.

"You make it sound like we are boyfriend and girlfriend," Kurt joked.

"No we are best friends. Plus you're gay and I have a semi-boyfriend," I said.

Kurt nodded as we pulled into the parking lot and headed to the restaurant.

* * *

"Are you ok Kurt? You haven't talked in a while," I asked twirling some spaghetti onto my fork.

"Oh just thinking I guess. What about you?" he said picking at his chicken parmesan.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you wouldn't it," I said quietly.

He looked up at me immediately interested. His blue eyes curiously bore into mine as I called the waitress over for the bill. I couldn't tell him here.

"What have you been hurt?" Kurt asked his brow furrowing as the receipt was placed on the table.

"Something like that," I said.

He looked at me confused as we both paid for the meal. We then stood and left the restaurant walking out into the cold night to the car driving to a nearby park. We exited the vehicle walking through the deserted gates along one of the few moonlit paths. It was sorta romantic, if Kurt wasn't gay and we were together. I held his hand tightly holding my jacket close to my body as the nighttime late autumn wind nipped at my exposed cheeks. I turned to face his smiling warmly as his baby blue eyes stared back.

"Last week while I was going to rehearsal Karofsky decided to torment me," I said softly.

Kurt's face hardened at the sound of someone bullying me. I knew I could be overprotective of him, but when it came down to bullying me Kurt was on that person like a wild fire. It proved to me how much I meant to him and made me love him even more. Kurt's like the flamboyant brother I never had.

"What did he do," he asked worriedly.

"He was bad mouthing you calling you a fag. Then he shoved me into the lockers saying me hanging out with you made me a fag too," I said.

I hated saying that word. The word is cruel and horrible. Kurt brought me into his arms holding me tight.

"I never want you to hurt or feel pain. People in this world aren't like me they don't see what I see. I don't want anyone to bring you down because of who you are. You are who you are."

My best friend smiled at this as we continued walking into the park together.

* * *

The play was cancelled much to our dismay. Mr. Schue claimed it was a threat to the glee club, but the perfect play for us. So we performed for ourselves and Mr. Schue was our only audience member. We finished the show with an energetic version of "Time Warp" singing like nothing happened this week. I exited the stage wiping my make up off and climbed down the steps to the dressing room. I walked over to my cracked mirror seeing a single iris on the table, my favorite flower. A small note was next to it in cursive letters.

_Wonderful performance! Let your inner star shine!_

_-Your best friend :)_

I looked up seeing Kurt smiling in my direction and I ran over hugging him to death.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're not a fag," Kurt whispered.

"You aren't either. You're my flamboyant brother," I said hugging him again.

I swear I saw some tears fall from those beautiful blue eyes. It didn't matter we're climbing this hill together.

_Author's Note: Like? Hate? Let me know in the comment box below! Until next time GLEEKS UNITE! _


	6. Never Been Kissed

_Author's Note: I'm baacck! (giggle) Sorry for the slight delay my wonderful school had to give me a pile of homework over winter break! -_- I thankfully got this chapter done and let me tell you, it's one hell of a chapter! I introduce to you the one and only dapper Blaine Anderson! *trumpet plays* Anyway on with another wonderful chapter in the cannon world of Allison Monroe! :D_

Chapter 6- Never Been Kissed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, it's characters or the story line I have based this fanfiction on. I do, however, own this fanfiction and my OCs Allison and Travis. :)

Kurt was the last to come into glee club following Mr. Schue. The expression on his face was hard, blank and worried. He walked over to my seat and I lifted my bag from the plastic chair next to my own seat. He plopped down with a huff crossing his left leg over his right. Something was wrong with him. This I was certain as I studied his blank face. I softly put hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at me. His sky blue eyes melted to a liquid as he gave me a small smile. My hand slid down his arm to hold his hand. His fingers laced into mine as he rested his head softly on my shoulder. For a long moment I stopped listening to Mr. Schue's descriptions of our competition for Sectionals. All that was on my mind was what Karofsky could possibly be doing to Kurt.

"Alright guys since this got you pumped up for Sectionals last year, I was thinking of having our second annual girls vs. boys sing off," he said nonchalantly.

Travis, Sam and I exchanged confused glances as I raised my hand.

"What do we do exactly?" I asked.

"Sing," Santana said sarcastically.

"We split the glee club into a girls and a boys team to plan costumes, song selection, choreography etc. Then at the end of the week we perform mashups against each other," Rachel said as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yes! Thank you Rachel now everyone split into two groups," Mr. Schue said turning to talk to our pianist, Brad.

I stood moving over to the girl's side with Kurt following me. Without even turning around Mr. Schue sighed.

"Kurt I'm going to say it again. Boy's team," he said flatly.

I glanced sympathetically at my best friend as he sadly walked back to his old seat smack in the middle of a group of boys. I saw him roll his eyes knowing that they were probably going to do something rock and roll. Rachel seemed to be rambling on and on about show tunes as I felt my mind begin to wander. I kept glancing over at the boy's side to see the melancholic look on my best friend's cherubic-like face. His blue eyes were downcast and I instantly could tell something was wrong with him. Someone was messing with his head and it was making him uncomfortable. He told me that he normally let the comments roll off his back, but there was something there that was bothering him deeply. He turned his head to look longingly in our direction and I smiled slightly.

"Coffee later?" I mouthed to him.

He nodded smirking and we turned back to our respective teams. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Schue smiling at me.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" I asked taking the steaming cup from the counter.

"Wrong? Why would there be anything wrong?" Kurt asked taking his cup over to sit down at an empty table. I shrugged my shoulders sitting across from him. He was staring blankly into his coffee cup at the foam from his espresso.

"You looked down when you came into glee club. Did Karofsky bully you today?" I asked.

I saw his muscles clench in his jaw as he took a small sip of his drink.

"Yes, but it'll only get worse," Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt," I said reaching over to take his hand from across the table, "promise me that you'll come to me if something goes wrong. I don't want to lose you like I did with James and I hate being left in the dark."

"I promise," he said softly as I squeezed his hand.

I removed my grip from his hand taking another sip of my latte.

"I feel so lonely," Kurt said flatly.

I studied his expression licking my upper lip. The boy was staring down into his cup blankly as the soft white steam curled around his face.

"You'll find someone," I whispered.

"I know. I'm just glad I have you and Mercedes to look after me," he said looking up at me smiling.

I smirked giggling as I stared into his soft blue eyes. He sipped his coffee quickly thinking. A silence fell between us. I like that about our friendship, we can just sit in silence, but keep each other company.

"What would you do without us?" I said giggling at the thought.

He shrugged as we both started laughing. For that moment all of our worries were forgotten or rather pushed aside. Just two friends having coffee.

"We do this a lot don't we?" Kurt said tracing the rim of his coffee cup.

"Do what?" I asked looking at him seriously.

"Just sit here for each other's company. I swear Alli I think I agree with what my dad said," he said.

One of my eyebrows raised as I stared at him.

"Oh really? And what is that?" I asked.

"Remember that night at your house when the glee club was still doing Rocky Horror?" he asked as I nodded.

"Well my dad said that if I was straight he'd so want you as his daughter-in-law? I think I agree with him," he said as I blushed.

"Which part the straight part or the daughter-in-law part?" I asked.

"The daughter-in-law part," he said laughing.

We both began laughing again as I finished my coffee. He took down his last sip and we both stood to leave. I went over kissing him softly on the cheek.

"See you later," I smiled and as I walked away I swore I saw him put his hand on his cheek smiling.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway when I saw Kurt get shoved into the lockers. I quickly ran over to him and saw the pain in his blue eyes as he looked up at me.

"What is your problem?" I shouted at Karofsky.

The burly jock turned around to stare at me evilly. His eyes were like fire and his hand was balled into a fist.

"You talking back to me Monroe?" he asked.

He walked over to us. I was standing in front of Kurt protectively as his eyes narrowed. The jock was taller than me I can tell you that, and he looked very strong. I stood my ground though because I had 2 years of martial arts training and a quick reflex on my side.

"Do you want a taste of the Fury?" he hissed.

"The Fury?" Kurt asked eyebrows furrowed.

The Fury….what the hell was that?

"Yeah it's what I call my fist."

"Oh with that creativity you could write a novel," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well with that attitude you'd better watch it because next time the Fury's gonna find you!" the burly jock hissed.

Karofsky then pushed me backward into Kurt making us both slam into the lockers hard. He walked away and I turned to look at Kurt. His eyes were shut tight before they opened. He stared at me his blue eyes hardened before grabbing his bag from the floor.

"I have rehearsal," he said stiffly walking away.

I meant to say something, but kept my mouth shut as I watched him walk away breathing heavily. I turned to see Finn at the other end of the hallway. His eyes caught mine and he darted in the opposite direction down the hall away from me and away from Kurt. I became instantly irritated with him as I walked to my next class. I was going to give it to him. Finn Hudson was going to get it.

* * *

Carole answered the Hudson's front door staring down at me confused. Her eyebrows were furrowed over her chocolate brown eyes as she studied my determined expression and slightly rumpled T-shirt.

"Kurt's not here today Allison," she informed me as she let me into their house.

In the distance we could hear thunder rolling and lightning strikes were visible. A storm was coming, a bad storm.

"I know," I called behind my shoulder as I climbed the staircase to Finn's room.

The long hallway was littered with photographs of a younger Finn and family members. I smiled at the pictures of Carole and Finn's dad Christopher and the more recent pictures of Carole and Burt with Kurt and Finn. They weren't married yet, but they were very close and it showed. I shoved open Finn's door to be greeted with his infamous cowboy wallpaper and the odor of sweaty socks and pizza. I half expected to see Finn's eyes fixated on the television in his room while his fingers moved expertly on some video game controller. Nope. Finn Hudson was sitting at his desk scribbling furiously in his notebook. He looked up at the sound of his bedroom door and I knew he was not expecting me to be standing there because he looked at me curiously.

"Alli! Why are you here?" he asked nervously.

"I need to talk to you," I said folding my arms over my chest.

The tall teen turned around in his desk chair to face me. i shut the bedroom door and began to walk towards him.

"Ok what's up?" he said nonchalantly.

"Why did you just stand there?" I asked quietly looking at my black converse.

"W-what?" Finn stuttered.

"Oh you know what I am talking about!" I snapped.

I swear I had never saw Finn so shocked in my life. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Finn, he might become your stepbrother! You realize that means you're going to live with him right?"

"Yes, but how is this relevant?"

"Because Finn!" I yelled.

His eyes were wide as he watched me his mouth hanging open.

"Kurt is fragile, he can only take so many beatings before he breaks. You have to understand that he already carries enough around: his dad's health, the mean comments from those Neanderthals, glee club! This bullying is only going to get worse, and _you're _not doing anything!" I said pointing a finger at him.

Finn stood up tensely and put his arm around my shoulder. All of my muscles were tense and my breathing was erratic.

"Alli you have to calm down," he whispered.

I looked up at his concerned expression as thunder roared from the outside world. Tear began to brim in my eyes as I tried to hold them back the best to my ability.

"No, you don't understand. I've already lost so many people I can't lose him too!" I said tearfully.

I then fled his room in a full sprint. I opened his door so quickly it slammed against the bedroom wall and took the stairs two at a time as I heard Finn running after me calling my name. I burst through the front door as rain began to pour down on me drenching my shirt to the bone. My tears mixed in with the cold rain as I plopped down on my front porch steps letting sobs wrack my body. Finn had stopped following me. I sat there for a long time crying when I felt warmth on my shoulders. I lifted my head to see Kurt's blue eyes looking down at me sadly.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"Finn sent for me," Kurt said holding me closer as I cried into his shirt.

"I can't lose you. Not you. Not after all I have been through. You mean so much to me, but Karofsky," I sobbed.

"Shhh hey," Kurt said lifting my chin, "I'm still here Alli. I'm not going anywhere."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me closer. Rain poured down on us, but now it felt good on my flushed skin. I finally relaxed in his arms happy to let all of my emotions out and be in his arms.

* * *

It was a better day. I walked into glee club greeted by Quinn and Tina's smiles. Finn wouldn't make eye contact with me, but I was instantly concerned as Finn's diva of girlfriend, Rachel, approached me.

"Hey thanks for confronting Finn," she said casually.

"W-what?" I said shocked.

She shrugged.

"He has been acting like an ass lately and frankly, I think he needed someone like you to knock some sense into him," she said smirking at me.

I nodded heading to the empty seat next to Mercedes.

"Alright guys change of plans," Mr. Schue said walking in as he placed some sheet music on the grand piano.

We all exchanged confused glances as the Spanish teacher stood in front of us with a serious expression. Serious expression? What the hell was this man getting to?

"Instead of doing a gender related song like you all were planning as I'm assuming, each group must do a song of the opposite gender. The more polar and different it is the better," he said.

I instantly saw my gay best friend's face light up with interest as all of the oyes groaned. I heard Rachel mumbling in distaste about how she hated things like rock and roll while Travis was asking how they were going to pull something off like a Taylor Swift song. I couldn't help but smile considering how I'm the only girl in my home. I had grown up with rock and roll in my life and knew we had just as much of an advantage as Kurt's group did because he was gay. I ushered the girls into a tighter circle eager to share my ideas.

"Don't worry ladies I have the perfect idea," I said as they all leaned in to listen closely.

I began to describing a performance with smoke, hairography and laser lights. They seemed immediately interested, well except Rachel who was giving me her best bitch glare, and I knew we had this in the bag.

* * *

I was in the Art room a blank canvas in front of me. I stared at it for a long time before grabbing my pencil. Our class had an assignment to draw something that represented ourselves. I began to roughly sketch something quickly filling it with detail. Rachel and Mike are in my art class, and I glanced over at them toes them already adding color to their works. We were given an hour to complete the assignment with only pencil and paints. I nodded to myself getting my paintbrush and dipping it in a pale gray I was off. My hand was moving rapidly across the smooth surface in light feathery strokes. I was switching brushes and odors so swiftly that people were staring at me. Pinks, reds, blues, tans all flying onto the paper as time went slowly by. Finally, the class finished their pieces and presentations were to be made.

Several classmates drew sports equipment or cellphones in assorted colors as I rolled my eyes for their lack of creativity. Mike drew a pair of Converse expressing his love for the shoe and his love to dance. I smirked as Rachel presented her drawing of a gold star. She explained her yearning to become a big Broadway star one day receiving several eye rolls. It was finally my turn as I smoothed out my magenta tunic walking to the front of the room my silver flats clicking on the linoleum floor professionally. I held up a painting of an umbrella and beach chair facing the open watt. the entire class was staring at it wide-eyed as I smiled proudly.

"My painting is of the beach because I always found it calming and it reminds me of summer. This best describes me because I am a very peaceful and serene person, but my emotions are like the ocean rising and falling without command."

As for everyone else who presented, the class applauded me. I went back to my seat as my teacher stood in front of the class. He dismissed us as the bell rang, and Rachel and I rushed to the auditorium to get ready for the girls vs. boys performance.

* * *

I felt a rush of adrenaline as we performed our mash up of Start Me Up/Living On A Prayer. We all were wearing leather jackets, skinny jeans and black high heels. I was having a blast singing and dancing with my friends. The boys were staring at us their mouths hanging open. I spotted Kurt take out his cellphone smiling to himself. I wondered who could be texting him.

* * *

It was after glee club, and I had changed back into my regular clothing. My tunic skirt bounced lightly as I walked worriedly away from the spot Kurt promised to meet me at. I turned to an empty hallway near the boy's locker room. I heard shouting. Kurt was shouting.

"You're going to hit me? Do it," Kurt said.

I flinched at the sound of a locker slamming.

"Don't push me!" someone yelled..Karofsky maybe?

"Hit me because it's not going to change who I am! You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

I looked into the locker room seeing them so close their faces were almost touching. Karofsky looked mad and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"Then get out of my face!"

"You are nothing, but a scared little boy who cannot handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt said pointing a finger at him.

Karofsky roughly grabbed Kurt's face smashing his lips onto Kurt's. Kurt turned pale and his eyes grew wide as Karofsky pulled away. He moved in to kiss Kurt again, but Kurt shoved him away. He kissed Kurt. Karofsky _kissed _Kurt! I knew Karofsky was going to storm out so I moved away from the door. I heard a slam and the burly jock fled the locker room. He only gave me an alarmed glance before running down the hallway. Instantly I rushed into the locker room seeing my best friend curled up on the floor shaking his hand protectively in front of his mouth.

"Kurt! I've been looking all over for you! Kurt?" I said kneeling next to him.

I saw his face. His pale, terrified face as tears streamed from his wide beautiful blue eyes. I felt my hear drop in my chest as I wrapped my arms around him protectively. He immediately began to sob into my tunic as I attempted to comfort him.

"He kissed me. Karofsky kissed me," he said trembling.

"I know," I said as his watery blue eyes looked up at me.

I held him close as he began to cry again. I knew he could not climb this hill alone.

* * *

"This is bad. Really bad. He's going to come after me now," Kurt blubbered.

I rubbed his shoulder in slow circles. We were in the choir room sitting by the piano. Kurt was crying and I was holding him close as he did so. There was a knock on the door and we both looked up. A boy was standing in the doorway. He was short wearing a school uniform, a red 'D' embroidered on his blazer's breast pocket. His dark brown hair was smoothed back with excessive amounts of hair gel and his thick eyebrows were furrowed over his liquid hazel eyes.

"Kurt?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed as my eyes flicked between the two.

"I got your text what happened?" Blaine asked striding over to us.

The two were staring at each other. Kurt's blue eyes were locked on Blaine's hazel ones in such a way I received a sudden realization.

"Kurt, who's this?" Blaine asked pointing to me.

Kurt looked at me startled as if he forgot I was even there. He smiled softly giving me the look of "I'll explain later" as one of my eyebrows arched slightly.

"Blaine this is Allison. Alli this is Blaine," he said gesturing between the two of us.

We looked at each other hazel to hazel eyes. He held out a hand in a gentleman like way and I took it shaking it lightly.

"So you're the infamous Allison? Kurt's told me a great deal about you," he said flashing me a soft smirk.

I blinked several times at his polite manner staring blankly at the dapper boy. I turned to look at Kurt seeing him gazing at the boy in front of us his eyes glazed over. He glanced at me and I smiled mouthing "He's a keeper." The boy kneeled down next to us. His tan face became serious as he eyed our position. I had my arm on Kurt's shoulders the other hold his hand tightly. Kurt's eyes were red and puffy indicating he'd been crying for a good long time.

"What happened?" Blaine asked flatly.

Th smile seemed to drain from Kurt's complexion as I took a shaky breath.

"Karofsky sexually harassed Kurt," I said.

Blaine's face hardened slightly.

"How?" he croaked.

"He kissed me," Kurt said quietly.

I squeezed Kurt's shoulders holding him close again as Blaine's expression changed. He looked sad, upset even, but held it in as he took Kurt's free hand holding it firmly.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said as I looked at him confused.

* * *

Mr. Schue stood at the front of the class his arms folded over his chest. He looked disappointed as the creases in his forehead were accentuated from his furrowed eyebrows. His arms were folded over his chest and he stood pin straight his lips pressed into a tight thin line. He looked disappointed, mad even as the glee club stared at him confused.

"I am very ashamed of you guys," he repeated.

We all exchanged confused glances as we looked at him.

"Because of you Coach Beiste has quit."

My eyebrows shot up. The football coach quit? Why the hell did the football coach quit? They were finally good as Finn had told me.

"Wait what?" Finn practically yelled.

"Why?" Mercedes asked exchanging a worried glance with her boyfriend.

"It's sorta our fault," Sam started as I looked at the blonde confused, "all of us guys-"

"And Tina," Mike cut in receiving a glare from his girlfriend.

"Sorta pictured Beiste as a cold shower for when we are making out," Sam finished.

Kurt and I looked at each other wrinkling our noses in disgust. I saw Rachel accusingly smack Finn's arm and Quinn looked so guilty that I thought she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

What has the glee club come to?

* * *

Mercedes approached my locker as I pasted a picture of me, Kurt and her on the metal door. I smiled sweetly as I shut the door and stared at my best friend.

"Hey," I said closing the locker door.

"Hey can I talk to you?" she asked.

I nodded and let her lead me to an empty classroom.

"What's this about?" I giggled.

"Boys," she said smiling slightly.

"Is Travis giving you trouble? I asked narrowing my eyes.

She laughed shaking her head. So nothing was wrong with her relationship with her boyfriend. That made me at least relieved.

"No it's about certain diva if you know what I mean," Mercedes said.

"What about this diva?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"I'm worried about him. I was just wondering if you'd try and get some info out of him?"

I nodded smiling at her. Mercedes knew Kurt for a longer time than I have, but we still considered ourselves the "three musketeers". I turned to walk away when she grabbed my wrist.

"There's something else," she said quietly.

I turned to look at her confused. The black girl instantly looked nervous, but the three of us had put down a policy of honesty.

"Last night Travis took me out on a nice date and-" she said.

"And?" I asked.

"He told me he loved me," she said softly.

I squealed pulling her into a hug. She was laughing as I bounced up and down with excitement getting odd looks from passers in the hall. I pulled away to smile warmly at her before we walked to our next class. I was happy for her…really happy.

* * *

It was my free period. I wandered the vacant halls wondering what to do considering how I finished all of my homework so far. I headed to the choir room to hear singing, but when wasn't there someone singing in the choir room? I peered in through the window to see Kurt at the piano singing a familiar tune as his fingers glided on the porcelain keys. I quietly opened and closed the door watching him sing as I inched toward one of the many plastic chairs.

_Let me get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_I'll be you teenage dream tonight_…

He sang dreamily his voice the same octave as mine. I had never heard Kurt sing a solo this way before. His voice was sweet and melodic just as I had imagined it to be. Kurt was a countertenor, one of the most beautiful sounding countertenors I knew, and I didn't know that many.

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans _

_I'll be your teenage dream tonight_…

I sang softly along as he looked up shocked. His blue eyes were glittering in an odd way I have never seen before as I stood to sit next to him by the piano.

"Alli, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've never heard you sing like that before…so beautiful," I whispered.

He blushed taking my statement as a compliment. He moved over and I sat next to him on the piano bench. My fingers stroked the keys longingly, and I felt his beautiful eyes on me. God did I think everything about Kurt was beautiful today? I love the piano and the way I let the music flow from my body into this beautiful sound.

"You play?" he asked.

I shrugged remembering the few times the glee club had actually seen me play.

"Only a little," I said, "but I'm not very good."

"Can you play me something?" Kurt asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled looking into his blue eyes before turning to the instrument. I began to play the first few bars of "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton and saw his eyebrows shoot up.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

My fingers glided along the keys at their own accord and my foot took over the pedal. The room was filled with beautiful sound as my best friend stared at me lovingly.

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd_

I looked at Kurt. HIs eyes were wide in awe as my fingers moved quickly across the keys. I hit the next few notes and it was almost as if violins were playing with me.

_"And I need you,_" Kurt sang

_And I miss you_

"_And now I wonder,_" we sang together.

Our voices melted together in perfect harmony like they were meant to be together. Dreamy, soft and yet powerful and passionate. We love what we are doing, and no one could break this moment between us.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight…._

Music floated around us swirling and dipping in perfect pitch. It seined like the world around us had blurred. Just me and him in a mass of colors and music as I played. He took over the next verse while I played.

_It's always times like these when I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

_'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memory_

I looked at him as I took over the next verse and then our voices joined again in song once again.

"_'Cause I need you,_" I sang.

_And I miss you_

"_And now I wonder,_" we harmonized.

My fingers were moving on their own accord as the song progressed. Kurt had his elbow rested on the rack of the piano his cheek cupped by his hand. He was watching me play as we sang and I couldn't help but feel content like all of our worries were gone.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight…._

Kurt pulled me off the piano. The music seemed to stop for anyone who was possibly listening, but it continued to "play" in our heads. He twirled me around as we began to dance around the choir room in a waltz. My skirt floated billowing as we danced and he smiled. I couldn't stop staring into his blue eyes which were filled with pure happiness at the moment.

_And I, I_

"_Don't wanna let you know,_" I sang.

_I, I_

"_Drown in your memory,_" Kurt sang.

_I, I_

"_Don't wanna let this go,_" I sang.

_I, I don't_

We stopped dancing as I stared up at him

_Making my way downtown, walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

He brushed my bangs to the side stroking my scar as I smiled at him. He smiled back at me his blue eyes glittering like a child on Christmas. He completed the verse with his own voice full of emotion.

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd_

I sang next smiling up into his blue eyes.

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder_

I walked away to sit at the piano. My fingers found the keys of the instrument again and I played softly as Kurt sat next to me.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight…._

The song ended with me playing the last few notes. Kurt stared at me as I smiled.

"That was fun," I said softly.

"And beautiful. You really do have a beautiful voice you know that?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Why were you singing 'Teenage Dream'?" I asked.

"Long story," Kurt said flatly.

"I have time," I said as we both giggled at the familiarity of the statement.

Kurt took a deep breath and faced me.

"Remember that one day I wasn't in glee club?" Kurt asked as I nodded immediately.

"Well the boys told me to make myself useful and spy on the competition. So I made a fake uniform and drove to Dalton Academy in Westerville. I became lost in their massive campus of a school and pulled aside someone for directions. Well that person just happened to be Blaine. He dragged me down a quiet hallway as a 'short cut' and everything seemed to go slow motion," he said getting a dreamy far off look as he finished his statement.

I watched his expression light up when he talked about Blaine and the life at that all boys boarding school.

"Their glee club, the Warblers, is like the most popular thing for their school. I, luckily, was able to see them perform in their Senior common room. Blaine is their lead soloist and they sing in a cappella. They sang 'Teenage Dream' and I almost literally fell head over heels for Blaine."

"Is he gay?" I asked.

Kurt hesitated nodding as he smiled slightly at me. I squealed hugging him tightly and bouncing up and down happily. He laughed holding me closer as I pulled away grabbing his hands to spin him in a circle off the piano bench.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

I sang as we laughed happily smiling at each other.

"See? I told you you'd find someone!" I exclaimed smiling warmly at my best friend.

"And guess what," Kurt whispered.

"What?" I asked happily.

"He has your eyes," Kurt smiled.

* * *

"I really like how you treat Kurt," Tina said.

I turned to the goth girl smiling sweetly as our History teacher rambled on about the middle ages.

"Thanks Tina," I whispered.

"No really! The rest of us treat him horribly especially the football team. I'm glad he at least has a friend like you considering what he has gone through."

"It's no problem Tina. Kurt can be stubborn at times when it comes to asking for help, but I always reassure him that he can turn to me for anything. Do you want to hang out sometime? Finn and Kurt are in my house _way _too much and I need to show my dad I have a least _some _female friends who'll hang out occasionally. Not that I mind though," I suggested.

The goth girl nodded smiling.

"Yeah I'll invite Mercedes too," she said as our class was dismissed and we headed to glee club.

The boys were in navy tuxedoes standing in a semi-circle as us girls filed in sitting on stools. Coach Beiste was there looking expectantly at the boys. I sat next to her and waved brightly to Artie who smiled back glancing at Brittany in a new way. I smiled warmly. Artie and Brittany made a sweet couple together and I was hoping they'd stay together longer this time thanks to Puck who had miraculously returned. I had ran into him in the hall the other day for him to ask me for help in Science. I nodded saying I was happy to help a friend out and keep him out of jail. They began to talk around me, but the conversation became a blur around me. What snapped me back into reality was when the music started up and the boys began to sing. They had prepared a mashup of Stop!In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind.

My foot bounced to th beat as they danced around us, but my eyes only followed Kurt. I was smiling as the boys had choreographed one part of the song so that they were lined up in front of us. Boyfriend to girlfriend almost. Sam to Quinn, Finn to Rachel, Travis to Mercedes, Mike to Tina, Artie to Brittany, Puck to Santana, and Kurt to me? Kurt's not my boyfriend! I didn't care as he sang dancing near me. I laughed hysterically as he circled my chair winking at me. The boys ended the song circling Coach Beiste and we applauded loudly. She was smiling as she thanked the boys, and all the jocks of glee club gave her a group hug. Kurt and I exchanged side glances smiling at each other. Oh the greatness of the glee club.

_AN: Like? Hate? LOVE? Let me know in the comment box below! The next chapter is going to become interesting and a new plot in Allison's world will be exposed. Plus a death threat from a certain someone we all know and hate ;) Until next time...GLEEKS UNITE!_


	7. The Substitute

_Author's note: sorry for the delay! School is annoying as hell and sucking up all my time. So here I give you a 7,564 word chapter! Reviews are welcome and requested ;) Anyway enjoy my fellow readers!_

Chapter 7- The Substitute

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, it's characters or the story line I have based this fanfiction on. I do, however, own this fanfiction and my OCs Allison,Travis, Heather, Ryan and Elise. :)

I watched the Cheerios carry Sue Sylvester's Nationals trophy down the hall to the principal's office. I watched the cheerleaders confused as did Mr. Schue as they walked down the center of the hall their short skirts swishing. He pulled aside the tall blonde cheerleading coach demanding to know what was going on. Sue Sylvester, the most cold-hearted, glee hating, cheerleading coach was now principal of McKinley High. The look on my Spanish teacher's face looked like as if all hell had frozen over. I picked up my messenger bag and headed towards the choir room. I had a lot of song selections we could do for Sectionals and wanted to offer them up so bad. Mr. Schue walked in looking paler than usual. I suspected that it was because of the news about his rival being principal of the school, but he looked sick. Really sick. He had scribbled on the white board "Sectionals Gear up!" and turned around. He looked at us almost like we had all turned into toddlers, and I found it quite amusing.

"Lookin' good Puckerman someone's been eating their Wheaties," Santana said sexily.

Puck was admiring his arm muscles as he said, "These guns are fully loaded!"

"Mr Schue! I, for one, think we should dedicate our setlist for Sectionals on the one Bernadette Peters," Rachel said sharply.

Brittany looked into the distance and said, "Someday I'm gonna own a pet store and have a unicorn."

"I just wanna dance," Mike said scratching the back of his neck.

"Mr. Schuester you look a little green," Mercedes said eyeing him nervously.

Our Spanish teacher and glee coach was staring at us his mouth hanging slightly open. He swallowed, or rather gulped, as he scanned us again.

"I think I need to see the nurse. In the mean time I need to get you guys a sitter," he said hoarsely.

We all looked at him weird as he stumbled out of the classroom and down the hall to the nurse's office. Rachel instantly sprang to her feet with Finn in tow as she stood in front of us.

"As co-captains, _we _will run the glee club in Mr. Schue's absence. _No_ exceptions," Rachel said.

Her mouth opened again as if to say something else, but the lunch bell rang. We all let to our feet and began to file out eager to get to the lunch room before sly of the good tables were gone.

* * *

"So are we still on for Friday movie night?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt, Mercedes, and I were in line for lunch. Travis was out sick with the flu to Mercedes' dismay, and asked her to take his notes. She had kindly agreed wishing him well and was slightly down because of this dilemma.

"Oh I can't. Blaine asked me to hang out," Kurt said taking a mineral water.

"But we've been looking forward to it all week," I said taking a yogurt cup.

Kurt gave us a sympathetic glance as he took an organic wrap from the counter.

"Are you two going out 'cause we really don't need anymore Jesse-Rachel-like drama," Mercedes said eyeing him.

He shook his head furiously as I took a soup bowl.

"Nope just two friends hanging out. Nothing about glee club ever comes up," he responded nonchalantly.

We walked over to the salad bar as Mercedes piled a plate high with greens and mixed vegetables.

"We'd be happy for you. We know how lonely you have been," I said softly.

He glanced at me with a pained smile. I smiled warmly back reassuring him and he hugged me with one arm. I looked at Mercedes and noticed how she glanced off into the distance with an awed and eager expression. I followed her gaze to see she was staring at the tater-tots which were being placed on the cafeteria counter. I rolled my eyes playfully as she seemed to zip over to gather some precious golden potato balls. I glanced at Kurt smiling slightly as he picked up his tray.

"Do you want to come over later and study?" I asked.

He shrugged grinning.

"Dad is dragging me over to Finn's for a football game. I'll just end up at your house anyway," he said.

I giggled shoving him lightly as we headed over to pay for our lunches. Mercedes was eyeing her tater-tots like they were a food of the gods as we walked to the only open table left. The lunch room was a social pyramid as it was. You had tables with jocks, computer geeks, goth people, Cheerios, drug addicts, nerds, sorority groups, weird nerds, stuck up people, the wannabe populars, and us glee kids. Our usual table was in the way back of the cafeteria near the windows looking out into the courtyard. Sunlight lit the table making it look like a heaven spot minus the spit ball covered ceiling above it, and the sticky slushie stains on the floor. We all sat eating in silence for a long while.

"How is Blaine anyway?" I asked out of random.

Both of my friends looked up at me and Kurt turned slightly pink.

"He's a good friend. I really like him," Kurt said blushing.

I smiled nodding slightly and we went back to eating in silence. Well until a grape slushie was dumped over my head ruining yet another one of my favorite sweaters.

"Enjoy your lunch Nerd Directions!" Karofsky sneered as I looked at Kurt and Mercedes.

They were covered in sticky liquid as well and I felt like crying.

* * *

Rachel stood at the front of the room writing something on the whiteboard. The entire glee club sat in silence, Santana being the most irritated. She turned around swiftly revealing the white board with a single word. "Me" looked at us mockingly as she capped her dry erase marker walking towards us.

"Class, in Mr. Shue's absence I'd like to discuss which songs you'd like to hear _me _perform at Sectionals," she said briskly.

The room erupted as Santana attempted to attack Rachel screaming "Alright let me at her!" It was mass chaos as Finn, Sam, Puck and Mike held her back Rachel panicking. I walked to the front of the room motioning for Rachel to sit down. I took the marker from her death grip and smiled at my friends. The glee club stared silently at me as I felt a wave of confidence.

"SInce Rachel is only capable of discussing _herself_, I will run glee club until we find a substitute," I said twirling the marker in my hands.

"Oh what would you know?" Rachel snapped.

"A lot actually," Finn defended.

I glanced at him smiling as I went to erase the whiteboard.

"As you may know, I am a transfer student from Boston," I said scribbling something on the whiteboard.

I turned around hiding what I wrote receiving several death glares from Rachel.

"I had the worst high school experience, but the only thing that pulled me through was glee club."

"Here we go," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"My high school had the best glee club in the nation, well until Vocal Adrenaline stepped up their game," I said ignoring her.

"What are they called?" Tina asked.

"Future Funk," I said smiling as old memories came back to me.

I stepped away from the white board. Scrawled on it in my handwriting was "Nationals 5 time winner: Future Funk."

"Five times?" Artie asked.

I nodded stiffly looking at Rachel's unimpressed face. She was as stubborn as a plant that wouldn't grow and it internally frustrated me.

"Future Funk used to make Vocal Adrenaline look pretty until they stepped up their game and became phenomenal robots," I said.

"Pretty?" Finn asked in shock.

"I joined in freshman year and left at the end of sophomore year. Last year was their first win in two years, and I am happy to say, that I was their lead soloist," I said proudly.

Kurt was giving me his best bitch smirk and Rachel was now glaring at me maliciously.

"You don't act like a diva though," Sam pointed out.

I smiled at him a little too sweetly..

"My OCD can make me a diva sometimes. I once yelled at Finn for waking me up at 3 in the morning to show me a sandwich."

"It's true!" Finn said as I glared at him.

I then rolled my eyes and looked at Kurt who encouraged me to continue with a small nod.

"So what are you implying? That _you _should get a solo?" Rachel spat her eyes narrowing.

"No of course not! I just want to help you guys be more informed about what we are facing at Nationals..if we make it to Nationals," I interjected putting my hands on my hips.

"We will because we have you," Kurt said.

I felt my face grow hot as everyone slowly nodded. Well, everyone except Santana and Rachel who kept glaring maliciously every few minutes. I had gotten used to it not even paying attention anymore. I began to pace back and forth playing with the marker in my hands. Brittany raised her hand and I nodded to her smiling.

"So what are we doing for Sectionals?" she asked.

"I don't know, but you and Mike should do a solo dance. You guys would be fantastic and win over the crowd," I shrugged.

The blonde cheerleader glanced happily at the Asian dancer as he smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"Now for song selections-"

* * *

I put the dishes into the cupboard happy to get my chores over with. My dad was upstairs writing a defense for his client's case and I was alone. Alone…I smiled to myself. Even though I hated being in such a large house alone while it's vacant, it is still fun. Wiping my hands I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I closed my eyes trying to let sleep take over me, but a subtle knock on the front door caused me to groan in displeasure. I stood up and went to the front door swinging it open. Standing in front of me was Mercedes.

"Hey I brought popcorn," she said brightly holding up the bag.

I smiled groggily ushering her into the house.

I turned to close the door when Kurt ran up the path. I stepped aside as he ran through my front door, but directed himself in my direction. Kurt ended up glomming me anyway.

"Kurt! Why aren't you with Blaine and why so energetic?" I asked as the boy released me quickly from his grip.

When I was free I shut the front door, and Kurt tugged me by the wrist into my living room. Mercedes was surprised by his presence as he plopped down onto the love-seat. Unfortunately, he pulled me down with him onto the seat and I let out a yelp shutting my eyes. Mercedes chuckled at the sight of us. It ended up that Kurt was in the seat and I was in his lap. My legs were draped over the side of the chair arm, and I was holding onto his neck for dear life. My eyes opened to see a pair of soft blue ones parallel to mine. I felt my cheeks become bright pink.

"Sorry," I said squirming to remove myself from our position losing my balance to fall on the ground with a loud thump.

I immediately popped up fixing my sweatshirt. My two best friends were smiling at me, well Mercedes was smiling while Kurt looked concerned for my well being. I gave them a weak smile putting my hands on my hips.

"Okay spill you are never this bubbly," I said pointing a finger at Kurt.

He smiled widely at me his blue eyes shining. My first explanation was that Blaine had asked him out, but decided to just let him respond. One of my eyebrows raised as I searched his face for hints. None. the countertenor was literally bouncing in his seat as Mercedes gave him a questionable look.

"I found a substitute who's really good with music and will get Rachel off your back," he said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes smirking. The soprano was constantly on my back all week after that one glee meeting. All she would do is vent to me about how she is better than me, and it was getting on my nerves. I mean _really _getting on my nerves. One more comment and there's going to be a diva off between the two of us.

"Thank the Lord! Who is she?" I asked.

"Her name is Holly Holliday. She's the substitute for Spanish remember?" Kurt asked.

I shook my head as Mercedes nodded smiling. I, of course, was clueless considering Kurt and I took AP French. I did feel relieved to get Rachel out of my hair. Now I could finally focus on the set list and other things. Other things, I smiled to myself remembering that note Finn had given me a month back. Burt and I were to go ring shopping tomorrow. Kurt was going to be out shopping with Mercedes, and Finn going to be hanging out with Mike and Artie. It was perfect, and I could not wait to see the look on Carole's face when Burt proposed. My friends must have noticed my blank stare because the next thing I knew, Kurt was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Alli?" he asked concerned.

I blinked a few times before smiling warmly reassuring their concerned expressions.

"I'm fine, just spaced out I guess," I shrugged.

"Tired?" Mercedes asked.

"No," I said immediately.

"Really 'cause you looked like I had just woken you up when you answered the door," Mercedes said.

"I'm _fine_. Kurt don't you have a date with Blaine or something?" I asked.

"We're not _dating _Alli, and no he cancelled. Too much homework this weekend," he shrugged blushing.

Mercedes squealed hugging him tightly as I walked over to my DVD cabinet motioning them to follow. We began to scan the many rows of movies our index fingers running over the worn spines of Broadway musicals, Disney movies and some other favorites. Kurt tugged on a silver one pulling it out. His eyebrows furrowed as he read the title and I gasped recognizing which DVD case he was holding. I attempted to snatch it from him, but he held it out of reach.

"Alli why does this say 'FF Nationals 2009'?" he asked his eyes widening in sudden realization.

Mercedes looked at him curiously as he smirked at me.

"We are _so _watching this!" he said waving it triumphantly.

I smiled playfully as I snatched the DVD case from his hands. The three of us then walked into the kitchen to pop the popcorn Mercedes brought and get some drinks. I stuck the popcorn bag into the microwave and retrieved three glass cups from my cabinet. The house phone rang and I knew my dad would get it as Martin, my cat, entered the kitchen. He immediately rubbed up against Kurt's leg meowing happily as the boy scratched his head.

"Allison! Pick up the phone!" my dad called.

I grabbed the cordless and pressed talk as I opened the fridge.

"Hello?" I asked retrieving the lemonade.

"Hey Alli!" a voice exclaimed.

"Who's this?" I asked shutting the fridge and traveling over to the island to pour three cups.

"Don't you recognize my voice? Jeez what did all of that fresh air do to your head?" the voice asked sarcastically.

I giggled recognizing who it was instantly.

"Oh Ryan what am I going to do with you?" I asked.

I saw Kurt's head snap up and a stupid grin was plastered on his face as soon as I said the caller's name. Mercedes remained clueless as she pulled the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Visit me on Long Island! I'm dying to see those gorgeous hazel eyes again. Plus Heather misses you," he said.

I rolled my eyes. My best guy friend liked to tease me a good deal and mention how his sister misses me. The twelve year old girl loved me to death and I couldn't blame her. She was the type who would play video games past midnight, and owns tons of things with pigs and Gir on them.

"Don't you miss me?" I pouted sitting at the kitchen table.

"Alli, _I'm in love with you_. I miss you more than the world. Have you made any new friends?" he said.

I felt my cheeks turn pink again as I switched the phone to speaker. Mercedes and Kurt immediately ran over to the table to hear the conversation.

"Several! I told you about most of them though remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, wait why do you sound so far away?"

"You're on speaker and guess who's here?" I said smiling at the phone.

"Hmm..Kurt and Mercedes?"

Mercedes was aghast and Kurt was in hysterics.

"How the hell does he know our names?" Mercedes demanded.

"I know everything Mercedes," Ryan said chuckling.

"He really does. When do we get to meet him Alli?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt! Are you taking care of my girl?"

"I think I'm taking more care of him than he is of me," I stated bluntly as Kurt grinned smugly at me.

Ryan was laughing now.

"I'll be in Lima over Christmas break. I need to get out of New York before my lungs combust from the amount of pollution in the air."

"That's only because you go to Regis," I said smirking.

My best friends looked at me confused but I waved it away. Regis was an all boys Catholic high school in Manhattan. Ryan and I liked to tease each other about our schools.

"Hey don't diss mah school," he said sassily as Mercedes and I laughed.

"I have to go Ryan, I'll call you soon," I said.

"Ok… Heather go away!…No!" he shouted away from the phone.

We all jumped at the sound of a door slamming and more of Ryan yelling at his sister. I giggled at their sibling antics as we waited for Ryan to get back on the phone.

"Bye Kurt and Mercedes!" he finally said.

The two chorused a good bye smiling at me.

"By Allison. I miss you every day," he said.

"I do too," I said blushing.

"I love you," he said.

The room became silent as I became redder and my two best friends were staring at me wide-eyed.

"I love you too," I said softly ending the call.

"I knew you were hiding something from us," Mercedes said grinning.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Despite the bullying and other events that happened this week, you've been happier and more confident than ever before," Kurt pointed out.

"Oh," I whispered.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Mercedes asked.

"Almost, now let's go watch me humiliate myself at Nationals," I said walking into the living room grabbing my glass of lemonade as I went.

* * *

I smoothed out my striped cardigan before opening the front door. In front of me, nervous as ever, was none other than Burt Hummel. I smiled kindly at him before darting into the coat room to grab my grey peacoat and scarf. I slid on my flats and then darted back to the front door in the matter of seconds.

"Ready to go?" I asked breezily.

"Wow, you are faster than my son!" Burt exclaimed.

I chuckled lightly taking his arms as he led me out the front door. I turned around locking it and we headed carefully down the frozen path to Burt's car. I got in on the passenger side quickly attempting to escape the icy wind of early dropping temperatures in Lima. Thanksgiving was around the corner as was a marriage proposal. The elder Hummel entered the driver's side and started the car making me jump as it roared to life. We began to drive away and I flipped on the radio in hopes to fill the awkward silence.

"Do you think I'm ready for this?" Burt asked.

I smiled slightly at his anxiousness humming along to one of the songs playing faintly in the background.

"Kurt says you are really good when it comes to giving advice. He talks about you a lot you know."

"Yeah, I do have a way with words," I said softly.

"I mean, if I didn't know any better and Kurt wasn't gay I'd say he's in love with you."

I shrugged staring blankly out the window.

"Not that I would mind. You make him happy, and that's all I care about."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly.

"Anything," Burt said his eyes fixated on the road.

"Does Carole make you happy?"

I could see a warm smile tug on his lips at the sound of her name.

"More than I have been in a long time," he said.

We sat in silence for a long while before Burt spoke up again. As we talked I felt more and more comfortable with him.

"Allison," he said.

"Mmm?" I hummed looking up at the grown man.

"I'm glad Kurt has you as a friend," Burt said.

"Don't worry Mr. Hummel, I'll never stop making Kurt happy. I love him too much to want to hurt him," I said smiling.

We pulled into the Jeweler's parking lot and I unbuckled my seatbelt. Mr. Hummel looked instantly nervous as we both exited the car to be greeted by the sharp late autumn wind once again. We both walked up to the Jeweler's my arm linked to his. I pushed open the door and we were instantly greeted by a gust of warm air.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" asked a short woman whose black hair was in a pixie cut and her square glasses on the end of her nose.

"Hi, um I'd like to purchase and engagement ring," Burt said nervously.

The woman's expression instantly brightened.

"Alright follow me," she said leading us up some steps.

She showed us some long rows of glass cases and I began to scan them eagerly.

"By the way my name is Elise so you know."

"Thank you," I said sweetly as I continued to scan the many rings.

"Who is that lovely lady by the way?" Elise asked.

"My son's best friend," Burt said proudly, "she has the same voice of reason as him, but I want the proposal to be a surprise."

"Oh so is this your first time marrying?" Elise asked.

"Second, my first wife died about 9 years ago," Burt said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Elise said sympathetically.

Suddenly I spotted _the _ring.

"That one!" I exclaimed.

Elise pulled the glass door open and pulled out the box. Resting on the plush fabric was a silver band. In the center was a medium-sized diamond with two tiny pearls on either side. Burt looked at it in awe as I smiled satisfied.

"Oh it's beautiful Allison, Carole will love it!" Burt breathed.

"I have to agree," Elise said smiling.

"Here give me your hand," Burt said.

"Wait why?" I asked.

"You have about the same finger size as Carole," Burt said.

I extended my left hand and Burt slid the ring onto my fourth finger. It fit perfectly. I stared at it in awe as it glittered under the light.

"Carole is going to love it," I breathed taking it off.

I handed the ring delicately back to Burt who gave it to Elise smiling.

"We'll take it," he said grinning.

We left that jewelry store smiles on our faces. It was only going to get better, that I was hoping.

* * *

I walked into glee club spotting Puck triumphantly holding up a stick of butter.

"If you butter the floor and I fall so help me Puckerman I'll have your smartass tied to a pole," I stated as Artie laughed.

Noah gave me a smug smirk as I passed him swiftly. He got down on all fours and began to wipe the floor in large sweeping movements making it instantly slick and shiny.

"Dude what are you doing?" Finn asked walking into the room.

"I'm buttering up the floor for the new substitute," Puck said scrubbing the floor vigorously.

"Hey Frankenteen, we're all gonna swap names yo!" Artie said gesturing between him, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes.

I giggled rolling my eyes as I stacked some sheet music on the piano. Puck stood up satisfied with his work as Rachel stormed into the room.

"Did I hear something about a substitute!" Rachel said slipping.

"Cool it works!" Puck exclaimed.

The soprano fell straight down onto her bottom to pop back up fixing her hair. Mercedes, Tina and I clapped our hands over our mouths trying to stifle our giggles. Finn looked genuinely concerned as his girlfriend put on a serious face pouting her lips.

"Well at least I didn't fall and break my talent," she said cooly.

She walked past a giggling Mercedes and Tina to make her way to a seat in the back of the choir room.

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed exasperated.

I looked up to see a pretty blonde woman walk through the door. She had a pretty nice fashion sense as she walked expertly throughout the door sliding across the buttered floor with her black high-heel boots.

"Oh hell no," Artie stated.

I saw Finn and Puck's eyebrows raise in shock as the woman shifted her weight onto one of her legs.

"Hola clasé. Nothing says 'Bienvenidos' than a buttered floor," she said her voice dripping with sass, sarcasm and humor.

I saw Kurt walk in looking as fabulous as ever. He walked straight towards the buttered spot slipping and falling backwards with a thump next to Ms. Holliday. I rushed over to help him up fixing his hair while taking in his outfit.

"My name is Holly Holliday, what's yours? Go!" Holly said turning to Puck.

"I'm Finn Hudson, I'm quarterback of the football team," Puck said with an unconvincing fake accent.

"I'm Rachel Berry, his loud, loud girlfriend," Santana said raising her hand.

"I'm Mike Chang!" Brittany said socking her fist.

"Those aren't your names. You know how I know?" Holly asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your psychic?" Brittany asked.

"No, I recently watched a YouTube video of you guys performing at Regionals where you came in _last_. Must've been because those songs are 30 years old-" Holly said.

"Those songs are classics!" Finn protested.

"Those songs are amazing, but they sounded like someone else's favorites songs and not yours, just saying," Holly replied quietly to Finn.

"She speaks the truth," Mercedes whispered.

"I'm not your ordinary substitute teacher. I want you guys to do songs that you want to do. I want you to have fun in our fabulously short time together!"

I glanced at Kurt smiling. I was really starting to like this chic.

"Who wants to have class outside today?" Holly offered.

"But it's raining outside," Santana said.

"Then let's take a trip to Taco Bell."

"Oh yeah!" Brittany exclaimed raising her arms above her head.

"Shall we smoke up some medical-grade marijuana? Pssh I wish," Holly joked as we all laughed.

"Ok no! We can't just goof off we have to write a set list for Sectionals!" Rachel snapped.

"You're right. What songs would you like to do?" Holly asked looking around the room.

The choir room became silent as we all stared at her our mouths open, and her blonde eyebrows shot up.

"Oh don't get asked that much do we?" she asked.

"Ms. Holliday is right. From Mr. Schue's song selections it sounds like he hasn't listened to the radio since the 80s," Kurt said going over to sit down.

"He never listens to what I have to say," Puck said.

She began to think for a short moment before snapping her fingers.

"Cee Lo! That's what I'm talking about!" she said excitedly.

"Ok what would you know 'cause ya like 40?" Santana asked.

"Top 40s sweet-cheeks. Hit it!" Holly said sassily.

The band was struck up and she began to sing Cee Lo's hit single "Forget You!" as we all were dancing around having fun. The only one not participating in the festivities was Rachel who sat with a scowl on her face. I was really liking this substitute teacher.

* * *

I always found ballet as my safe haven. The beautiful gestures and movements that seemed to tell a story through my body as I let the music flow. I was in the dance room in my leotard, pink tights and pointe shoes. I twirled and fell in silence humming Mozart softly to myself. I rose up on pointe and began to glide across the floor in small movements as I switched on my CD player. It began to play Swan Lake and I was moving across the floor humming along. I moved with the music jumping and using complicated foot movements. I began to turn quickly imagining a white tutu floating in the air. I watched as the empty doorway whipped past my face several times, but then a figure was standing in it. I stopped nearly falling over facing the doorway. Standing there was Finn his eyes wide as if he was watching the entire performance.

"Finn?" I asked wincing at the pain of my tight shoes.

"Allison I-I was just g-going to class w-when I heard music a-and got curious," Finn said blushing.

One of my eyebrows raised at his flustered manner. I then nodded slowly not questioning him and went to take a swing of my water bottle. I sat on the floor untying my pointe shoes looking up at the tall awkward boy.

"How do you stand those shoes?" Finn asked gesturing to my blistered foot.

"Beauty is painful," I said flatly rubbing the soles of my feet.

"The dance _was _very pretty," Finn said.

"Thank you. It was an excerpt from Swan Lake."

"Rachel dances ballet too, you should talk to her about it," Finn suggested.

I packed up my dance bag standing to face Finn. I smiled warmly looking up into his brown eyes as I saw him blush again.

"Finn Hudson are you _blushing_?" I asked.

"N-no! Well I got to go see you later Alli bye!" Finn said quickly rushing out of the room.

I shook my head smiling as I exited the room to go change singing "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Maria?" to myself. If I didn't know better I would think Finn was subconsciously pining over me, but decided to forget it. I was happy Finn had someone like Rachel and Kurt was happy with Blaine. My two 'brothers' had someone who made them happy. In that sense I couldn't help, but feel lonely. I changed into my lime green sundress and walked down to the choir room to see what new wonders Ms. Holliday was going to show us in glee club.

* * *

Ms. Holliday was becoming a favorite, and I mean _everyone's _favorite. As I walked to Physics Mike and TIna were chatting about Holly's dance moves. As I was walking to Trig Quinn and Santana were discussing her song choices, and all through lunch Mercedes and Kurt rambled on about her singing voice and fashion sense. I just sat there quietly staring blankly into space as if I could fade into the background. No one noticed, and no one seemed to care. Kurt seemed to be with Blaine most of the time and Mercedes was spending time taking care of Travis most afternoons. I was alone. It wasn't until Ms. Holliday approached me in the hall that I was snapped back into reality.

"Hey Allison is it?" she said.

I nodded slowly.

"I was wondering, you seemed to run the glee club very well before I showed up. I was wondering if you'd do a song to loosen up a little. I'm getting this stressful vibe from you," Holly said smiling.

"Of course Ms. Holliday, I've been looking for an excuse to exert my emotions through song," I said smiling slightly.

"Wonderful! I'll see you in glee club."

I watched the substitute walk away smiling slightly to myself. I walked over to Kurt who was pulling books out of his locker staring dreamily at a photograph. I walked closer seeing a school photo of Blaine and a collage of magazine clippings that spelled out "Courage." Underneath was a picture of me, him and Mercedes the twin picture to the one in my locker.

"Hey Kurt," I said smiling.

"Alli!" he said brightening.

"What's this?" I pointed to the paper in his hand.

He beamed holding it out to me. I took it seeing a photo strip from the time we went to the mall and decided to be lame and go into the photo booth.

"Wow I remember this," I smiled.

"Yeah it was the time that we-" Kurt said jumping at the sound of his locker slamming.

My eyes widened as Kurt saw Karofsky standing behind us.

"Did you tell anyone?" the jock hissed.

"No," Kurt whimpered.

I swear I never felt so paranoid in my entire life.

"Good because if you do, I'll kill you. Both of you," he said darkly.

He then walked past us and my breathing became erratic. I gripped Kurt's shoulders looking into his terrified blue eyes. I pulled him close humming softly as I tried to calm myself. It felt like every nerve in my body was on fire. Painfully on fire. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as my body shook with fury. How could he? What gave him the nerve to theater our lives? He doesn't like who we are, and I'm starting to suspect that Karofsky is in the closet. Hell he's way in the closet. No one around us showed concern. That made me angrier. How could all of this happen, and no one pay attention? How could they just watch and then act like nothing happened? It's Lima not New York. Life is beginning to become totally different.

* * *

We walked into glee club together, Kurt and I, clinging to each other's arm. No one in the glee club seemed to notice our terrified expressions masked by forced smiles. The glee was buzzing dully around us in a blur. Just me and Kurt. I tiredly rested my head on his shoulder as he pulled out the latest copy of Vogue to read in wait for Ms. Holliday. I read with him my eyes scanning over the latest fashion trends making a mental note to go shopping later. The blonde teacher finally walked in and the glee club became silent obediently awaiting her lesson of the day.

"Since I want you guys to be able to express yourself through music I've asked Allison to prepare a song," she said smoothly.

Kurt looked at me interested as I nodded standing up to walk to the front of the room. I took a deep breath looking at my friends.

"Life has thrown a lot of things at me lately. Things have gone down, and I've struggled with myself. It goes on because even the most tangible moments are hard to understand," I spoke every word with clarity staring deep into Kurt's eyes.

This song was for him, for us, and for the struggles that are to come and that have passed. The glee club's blank stares brought no feeling to me. I only focused on Kurt who looked at me intently with love. I always knew I'd find someone who would understand what I'm going through. The band started up and I relaxed letting the music guide me.

_Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know the hardest part is over?_

_Let it in, let your clarity define you_

_In the end we will only just remember how it feels_

Kurt was staring at me. Our eyes were locked and I felt as if I was talking for both of us, but mainly to him. Us as people have so many flaws, so many differences. Kurt and I are like two peas in a pod. We look out for each other keeping the other safe.

_Our lives are made in these small hours_

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These small hours still remain_

_Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine until you feel it all around you_

_And I don't mind if it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by, it's the heart that really matters in the end_

_Our lives are made in these small hours_

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These small hours still remain_

I smiled letting my emotions slowly melt into my voice. It felt like everything that had happened this week was lifted from my shoulders. Kurt was smiling at me as I unlocked my gaze from him to the rest of the glee club. Mercedes was smiling at me while Rachel was taking my song into consideration. Finn's brown eyes were glittering as I locked eye contact with him smiling.

_All of my regret will wash away somehow_

_But I cannot forget the way I feel right now_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

_Yeah, these twists and turns of fate!_

_Time falls away, yeah but these small hours_

_And these small hours still remain, yeah_

_Ooh they still remain_

_These little wonders, oh these twists and turns of fate_

The room became quiet as I sang the next verses quietly.

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These little wonders still remain_

The song ended as everyone applauded me. Holly nodded thanking me as I slowly made my way back to my seat. I looked at my best friend smiling as his arm snaked around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder as glee club dragged on thinking about the future. An upcoming wedding, Kurt's blossoming relationship with Blaine, and Ryan visiting over Christmas break. I sighed taking in Kurt's smell as Ms. Holliday spoke in a blur of words.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt whispered.

"The future," I breathed.

"Aren't we always?" Kurt asked.

"Mmm," I hummed as the lesson continued.

* * *

Home. A supposed safe haven where I can go to after a long day at school. I walked into the oddly empty house calling my dad's name. It was normal for my dad to be at work on weekdays, but on Thursdays he had a night shift meaning he didn't leave for the office until 5:00pm. Today was Thursday and I normally came home to my dad watching television lazily sprawled on the couch. He _wasn't there_. I called him again walking into the kitchen. I set up this system for medication and vitamins we have to take each day in small cups labelled for each day of the week. Things like supplements and prescribed medication for my disorder. Mine was empty from this morning, but my dad's wasn't.

"Maybe he didn't get out of bed today," I thought picking up a towel that was on the floor, a towel that was supposed to be in the laundry basket.

I climbed the stairs to my dad's room and opened the door. He wasn't there. I closed the door to open it again. I then closed it and walked back downstairs. I went into the kitchen again and decided to get a snack. I took an apple from the center of the kitchen island and sat down at the kitchen table. I had pulled out my literature textbook and began to read the assigned short story when I heard a loud crash in the laundry room.

"God damn it!" I heard my dad yell sighing in relief that he was at least still in the house.

I stood up leaving my book and snack on the table.. I went into the darkened laundry room flipping on the light. My dad was on his hands and knees picking up the dirty laundry he had spilled on the floor.

"Dad?" I asked cautiously.

His hand picked up the clothing quickly as he mumbled to himself, but his hand froze when he picked up one of my sweaters. This particular sweater happened to have some slushie stains from my icy facial earlier this week.

"Dad you don't have to do the laundry I-" I said walking forward.

"What it this?" he asked quietly holding up my sweater.

"I spilled my drink on my shirt, no big," I lied.

My father closed his eyes and counted to ten. I could almost feel the amount of tension in the air.

"You would tell me if something was wrong right?" he asked.

"Y-yes," I said quickly.

"Good, and be more careful with your drink next time," he said cooly stuffing the sweater back in the basket along with the rest of the dirty laundry strewn across the floor. My dad stood handing me the basket before leaving.

"Take your pills," I called shakily as he left the room.

Ever since my mom died my dad has had problems handling stress. The doctor had recommended the pills to help keep his blood pressure down helping heaps. I put the laundry basket down sighing and retreated to the kitchen so I could continue my homework.

* * *

Mr. Schuester was back. He walked into glee club looking slightly better, but he wasn't coming to teach. Ms. Holliday walked in behind him a bright smile on her face and I had no damn idea why. He began to explain sadly how Principal Sue had fired him, and now Ms. Holliday was our official glee club coach. I was instantly sad wishing him well, and turned to Kurt. He looked depressed as our former glee coach exited the choir room, but turned to me smiling.

"Hey, I'm going out to Breadstix with Blaine and Mercedes on Saturday you in?" my best friend asked beaming as he said his gay "friend's" name.

"Of course Kurt! I'd love to get to know the boy who'll possibly become your boyfriend better," I smiled.

"Stop it!" Kurt said blushing as he smacked my arm playfully.

I smiled at him as Ms. Holliday began a new assignment. The rest of the week seemed to fly by except for lunch time on Friday. Principal Sue had taken away the 'beloved' tater tots and Mercedes was going insane. On Thursday she asked Ms. Holliday if she could stuff the tater tots she had smuggled into school up the tailpipe of Sue's Le Car. Ms. Holliday was fired and Mr. Schue was given his old job back.

* * *

We were in Breadstix all four of us laughing as Blaine and Kurt discussed animatedly the different covers of Vogue. I watched them my eyebrows raised as they said things in unison and were both smiling brightly. I was smiling too as I sipped my root beer watching them intently. Watching them was like seeing a chick flick in person. The two of them were so made for each other it was frustrating. I kept glancing at Mercedes to see her dozing off as she watched the two boys. She then began to mumble nonsense words as Kurt started talking fashion with Blaine.

"Gay…gay…pink purse?" Mercedes said staring at Kurt weird.

The three of us became silent as we stared at her.

"Mercedes?" Kurt asked as the diva snapped out of it.

"Sorry what were we talking about?" she said sipping her Diet Coke.

"Oh well I was just saying how I like college football. I like to mix it up a little," Blaine said.

"Oh playing with the stereotype," Kurt said high-fiving Blaine.

I giggled at the two as a waitress passed by our table.

"Excuse me, I know it's not on your menu, but do you think you could get me some-" Mercedes said sweetly.

"Tots? People have been asking for them all week, you guys must go to McKinley," the waitress smiled walking off.

Mercedes looked three-times more awake as Blaine and Kurt got in another discussion and I piped in every now and then. For once I had never seen Kurt so happy before.

* * *

Dancing in the rain was one of my many guilty pleasures. I was in a black rain jacket holding an umbrella as we sang a mashup of Umbrella/Singing in the Rain which was very fun to do. I sang out with my fellow glee clubbers splashing along to the popish beat. I linked arms with Kurt as we skipped sideways smiling as we belted out the notes. The number was fun, probably the most fun I have had in a long time. We ended with a dramatic pose and the stage went black. _You can stand under my umbrella_.

_Author's note: Like? Hate? Love? I know it's confusing a little bit, but trust me it'll all make sense in the end. Plus (something to look forward to) a diva off and more Klaine! Review please? ^_^ Until the next chapter in the fabulous world of Allison Monroe GLEEKS UNITE!_


	8. Furt

Chapter 8- Furt

_Author's note: I deeply apologize for the delay in my publishing of the chapter...summer is here so I'll be posting more frequently so don't work :) Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, it's characters or the story line I have based this fanfiction on. I do, however, own this fanfiction and my OCs Allison and Travis. :)

Kurt pulled the last of his books from his locker touching his picture of Blaine smiling. He then shut his locker with a metal bang and turned to look at me smiling. His blue eyes had a different sparkle to them. I knew he was still on end because it seemed like Karofsky was playing some malevolent sexual game with us. Mostly Kurt, but I was very involved if my daily slushie facials weren't enough. Kurt seemed happier ever since Blaine had entered his life.

"I have a good feeling about today," Kurt smiled turning to me.

"Really how so?" I asked adjusting the books in my bag.

I looked up at him a small smile on my face. I was trying my hardest to hide my secret from him. Burt had called me this morning nervously asking me how he should propose to Carole. I had laughed telling him to do whatever _she _would think is romantic and meaningful to both of them.

"I don't know, something in the air maybe," Kurt smiled looking down the hall.

I turned expecting to see Mercedes walking towards us with Travis, but instead Burt and Carole were approaching us with stupid grins on their faces. I saw Carole doing her best to hide the ring and giggled to myself. Kurt's eyebrows arched as I shared a knowing glance with Burt.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Oh none of that now, help us find Finn," Burt said waving his hand at his curious son.

I glanced at Carole who smiled at me warmly. She took Kurt's arm and Burt took Kurt's other. I linked myself to Burt smiling up at him as we made our way to Finn's locker. The tall awkward teenager was looking at one of his textbooks his brow furrowed over his chocolate brown eyes as we approached him. He looked up at us and became even more confused. Carole and Burt began to argue about who would tell the story as Kurt shared an "I don't know" look with his soon-to-be step brother. The adults finally decided Burt would tell the story and I felt my smile grow wider into a knowing smirk.

"So you know how I drive your mother to work every morning? Well I drove here and brought her to the classroom where we met and-" Burt started.

"He proposed! He proposed!" Carole cut in her voice getting higher.

The look on Finn's face was pure shock and surprise, and Kurt's hands were clapped over his mouth. He then took Carole's hand to see her ring.

"Oh Dad," Kurt gushed.

"Allison picked it out," Burt said.

"You knew?" Kurt said looking at me with wide eyes.

I giggled nodding. Finn, however, was still in the shocked state.

"C'mon honey be happy for me," Carole said to Finn.

"I am it's just a little sudden," Finn said finally.

"Now Kurt, I'm leaving you in charge of planning the wedding. I don't want anything big or fancy, but I want a special first dance with Carole," Burt said.

"I have the perfect idea. I'm thinking fall colors especially reds which go well with both of your skin tones," Kurt said gesturing into open space.

"What about entertainment?" Burt asked.

Kurt's face instantly brightened as the topic was brought up. He looked at me and Finn as we all shared a similar knowing glance.

"I think I know just the group. They're fun, cheap and sound amazing. I'm going to hire the New Directions to perform for your wedding. Let's face it, you're having a glee wedding," Kurt said.

"Yay! I'll go get the swatches! See you later Finn!" I called dragging Kurt by the elbow to the art room.

* * *

"You need to make sure the dress fits properly otherwise it's all going downhill from there," Kurt said sifting through red dresses.

"How about this one?" I asked.

We were at the dress shop looking for my bridesmaid dress. Just the two of us, well and Blaine who was on the men's side with Finn helping him find a nice tuxedo. I held up a tuscan red dress with sleeves that hung low on the shoulders, a sash with a small bow and a skirt that went to just above the knee.

"Try it on," Kurt said looking pensively at it.

I nodded and we headed to the dressing room. I went into a stall as Kurt sat on one of the waiting chairs pulling out a copy of one of his wedding magazines.

"How's the planning coming?" I asked loudly as I stripped down to my underwear and socks.

"Stressful. Thank god McKinley gives a light amount of homework," Kurt responded.

"Oh really? You know I want to help in any way I can," I said pulling the dress down over my head.

"Of course! I need someone to do table design," Kurt said.

I zipped myself up and tied the sash before unlocking the stall door. Kurt put down his magazine to get a good look at me.

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered.

"What?" I asked blushing.

I padded over to the 180 degrees mirror in my sock feet to get a good look at the dress on myself. Kurt followed standing behind me.

"I love this dress on you. The skirt is just long enough, and the sash helps accentuate your small waist. Wait it should be tighter," Kurt said gesturing to the different features.

He untied the sash and tied it again neatly and tighter. He then turned me to the side.

"See the difference? Now it accentuates your bust as well, but not too much that you look like Magenta from Rocky Horror."

I giggled smiling at the two of us in the mirror. I then turned and hugged Kurt smiling.

"You are amazing," I sighed.

He chuckled.

"Only for you. Now get changed, we need to find you some shoes," Kurt said waving to the stall.

I smiled at my best friend and skipped back to the stall happy to have a shopping trip with such a fashionable best friend.

* * *

I was walking to my next class when I was stopped by the sound of the other glee club girls having a meeting.

"We need to get our boyfriends to confront Karofsky. It's the only way to help Kurt," Rachel said.

"Yes but how does that help his situation?" Tina asked.

"I love Kurt and all, but you can't fight violence with violence," Mercedes said as Tina nodded.

"Plus how does that help our status if one of our guys gets beaten up by the football team?" Quinn asked.

"I can't believe how selfish and arrogant you are all being right now," I said abruptly walking into the room.

Santana soon followed me in without me noticing. Quinn, Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, and Brittany were in the choir room in something that looked like a semi circle. They all looked up at me with wide eyes as I put my hands on my hips.

"Now who said we were having a glee girl's meeting and didn't inform me-us?" I asked noticing Santana behind me a bitter scowl on her face.

"This is a meeting for the glee girls who have boyfriends on the football team," Rachel stated her nose in the air.

I felt my face grow hot. For some reason Rachel has been bitter with me all week and it's getting on my nerves.

"But I'm dating Puckerman," Santana stated clearly feeling left out and offended.

"You're getting naked with Puckerman," Quinn said flatly.

I arched an eyebrow at the girls before folding my arms over my chest defensively.

"Look. My boyfriend may live in another state, and I may be a little crazy, but Kurt is my best friend. I'm also pretty sure I know more than you do about this situation," I said.

Rachel eyed me viciously. "What would you know 'Miss I know everything?'"

"A lot actually!" I snapped back.

"Guys!" Mercedes yelled.

My facial expression softened. I avoided eye contact with Rachel as I calmed my nerves. They don't know what's going on. They are as oblivious as Finn is when Kurt and I are talking about Vogue.

"All I ask is that you try to get the boys to confront Karofsky. I mean..if anything were to happen to Kurt, and we didn't do anything about it…what would we do with ourselves?" Rachel asked the other girls nodded.

I glanced over at a pissed looking Santana before turning on my heel and leaving the choir room with a huff. They don't understand the situation like I do. I know that they want to help, but Kurt and I only know the truth. Confronting Karofsky may only fuel the fire. I have to deal with Rachel though. One more blow up with her and diva off is going to occur.

* * *

I walked into glee club the next day chatting lightly with Kurt when I noticed Sam had an ugly looking black eye which Quinn was caring for tenderly. My eyes widened as I shook Kurt's arm and gestured to Sam. Kurt's blue eyes widened as well as he looked over Sam's appearance before we sat down in front of them. Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room looking slightly stressed from a possible meeting with Figgins as he placed his messenger bag on the piano.

"Ok guys we have a wedding to prepare for so lets- Sam? What happened to your eye?" Mr. Schue asked looking puzzled by Sam.

Quinn glanced sympathetically at the Spanish teacher. "Sam and the other guys stood up to Karofsky."

"Except Finn," Tina added bitterly.

My head snapped in Finn's direction and I looked at him disapprovingly. He glanced back at me with a sad and apologetic look before glancing at the ceiling.

"I was still out on the field talking to Coach I would've totally cut in if I was there," he said obviously nervous.

I rolled my eyes as I glanced at Kurt. He shared the same expression before glancing at the glee club.

"And why did you do it?" I asked.

"Someone had to show those meat heads not to mess with our boy Kurt," Puck said.

"Look I appreciate all of your sympathy and care for what you did…especially Sam, but you need to let it go. It's nothing and I don't need any help," Kurt said.

Mr. Schue glanced at my best friend concerned before sighing.

"Alright guys we have a wedding to prepare for!"

* * *

"Is it normal to feel nervous?" I asked.

Kurt fixed his tie glancing at me in my dress before smiling softly. He placed his hands on my shoulders gently which comforted me.

"How nervous do you think I am?" he asked his blue eyes slightly dulled from stress.

I smiled a little hugging him tightly before pulling away.

"I'm really happy for your dad…and your soon to be mom," I smiled.

He fixed my hair smiling. "I know."

I pulled away kissing his cheek before heading towards the door.

"See you in the chapel," I smiled walking down the hall to check and see if the rest of the glee members were ready.

I passed a dressing room door and heard Santana's voice. I stopped abruptly standing by the door listening carefully.

"Hey if you told everyone we did it last year you would get major popular points," Santana said.

"Yeah but I can't do that to Rachel," Finn said.

My eyes widened as I listened more to the conversation.

"Um why?"

"Because she's my girlfriend and I love her."

I glanced to my right seeing Rachel walking down the hall looking very beautiful. I smiled kindly at her trying to stall her a little.

"You look pretty Rachel," I said.

She beamed at me smiling brightly.

"Thanks you too," she said before passing me.

I rolled my eyes at her fake sweetness and headed down the hall again.

* * *

The ceremony was a lovely one as the glee club did a rendition of "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. Burt and Carole were married happily and I was nearly drawn to tears by their touching vows to each other. After they were wed the wedding itself flowed beautifully into the reception. I was sitting at a round table clothed table my hand resting under my chin as I watched the newly wed couple dance the tango as Mr. Schue sang. Kurt and I shared happy glances back and forth as we watched them. They honestly looked insanely happy and Carole just glowed as Burt whispered something in her ear.

She let out a melodious laugh as Burt dipped her and pulled her up before twirling her around. The music was amazing in the background as my feet tapped to the tempo in my silver heels. The song ended and everyone applauded Mr. Schue as the couple went to sit down. The room itself smelled amazing like freesia, orange blossoms and lilies. I inhaled deeply as Finn stood in front of the crowd and tapped his champagne glass. He shouldn't be drinking but hey! It's a celebration! I didn't really listen to the first part of his speech because it wasn't directed at Kurt. Suddenly I was snapped into reality and started listening as Finn directed his speech at Kurt.

"In glee club whenever two of us got together we got a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel, Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry, Allison and Kurt are Alliurt, and today a new union was formed…Furt. You and me, man, we're brothers from another mother, and quite frankly no one has showed me as much as you about what it means to be a man. Over the past few weeks…stuff has gone down, and I haven't manned up like I should. From now on…no matter what it costs me I've got your back. Kay? Even if it means getting a slushie in the face every now and then. You put this whole wedding together by yourself, Kurt. So as a thank you I had the glee club put together a little number in your honor. You're going to dance it with me dude," Finn said.

I was smiling slightly as "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars started to play in the background. Finn and the glee guys started singing and dancing for Kurt singing along. The girls soon joined him as they sang together harmonizing beautifully. Finn walked over to Kurt and pulled him up from the table taking him to the middle of the dance floor. They began to dance together as the glee club circled them. Finn pulled Kurt into a warm hug and I saw the smile on Kurt's face. He looked genuinely happy. They walked over to Burt and Carole gesturing for them to come dance. I smiled slightly sad as Kurt danced with his father and Finn danced with his mother. After a few verses Burt pulled away and shook Finn's hand before taking Carole's hand and pulled her into a waltz. Finn and Rachel began to dance together as I looked down at me feet.

Suddenly a pair of pat and leather shoes was standing in front of me and Kurt was there holding his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance," he asked his blue eyes glittering.

I smiled happily. "Sure."

He pulled me onto the dance floor and pulled me close. I sighed as he swayed with me to the tempo of the music. He hummed along to the music as I looked up at him. He smiled down at me gently as the song came to an end.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For always being there when no one else was," he said.

I held him close as the audience applauded. I really had the most incredible best friend ever. So why did I feel like my life was about to become worse?

* * *

I haven't seen Kurt all day. Normally I would see him in the morning or at lunch, but he was no where in sight and that worried me. I walked into glee club little on edge and sat on my regular seat sending a friendly smile to Mercedes and Travis. Mr. Schue walked in looking slightly distressed.

"Alright guys wonderful job at the wedding but Sectionals is next week and we need to bring it," he said.

As he was talking Kurt walked in looking depressed.

"Mr. Schue can I say something?" Kurt asked.

Our glee director nodded and sat next to me as Kurt took a deep breath.

"I'd like to thank you for performing at my dad's wedding..it really means a lot to know that I have such great friends here," Kurt said avoiding my eyes. "Which is why it's so hard for me to leave."

My eyes snapped up and I looked at him as shocked as everyone else.

"Wait what?" Tina asked.

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy," Kurt said.

"Kurt you don't have to do this," Finn said standing up.

"Does that mean you'll be our competition for Sectionals?" Rachel snapped as I rolled my eyes holding back tears.

"Yeah we can totally protect you. For a human wall around you or something," Puck said.

"Like the secret service," Sam added.

Kurt shook his head sadly trying not to cry as well. "What I need is Dalton's zero tolerance bullying policy."

I stood up next looking at him as tears threatened to fall. "Kurt.." I pleaded.

He shook his head looking at me finally. Tears slowly began to come down as he shook his head and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry..I have to go," he choked out before turning and leaving the choir room for the last time.

* * *

I couldn't stop crying. I wanted to be alone so I walked to the auditorium immediately after Kurt had left wiping my eyes. All I needed was to sing out my feelings. The auditorium was empty as I walked along the numerous seats and began to sing in the silence.

_I cry and you comfort me_

_I'm lost and you hear my scream_

_So it's hard to watch you falling_

_When you run so deep in me_

_You live in me_

_Gonna stand by your side now_

_Let me kiss all your tears away_

_You can stay in my arms now_

_And I know I can make you believe again_

_I walk but you can run through fire_

_I search for reasons and baby you inspire_

_But I know somebody hurt you_

_And I know you really need a friend_

_Well you can take my hand_

_Gonna stand by your side now_

_Let me kiss all your tears away_

_You can stay in my arms now_

_And I know I can make you believe again_

I walked onto the stage closing my eyes lost in the moment as I sang. I could only imagine the glee club harmonizing with me as I sang.

_So when you're feeling like you can't go on_

_Don't you know_

_You never walk alone no_

_And you live in me_

_Gonna stand by your side now_

_Let me kiss all your tears away_

_You can stay in my arms now_

_And I know I can make you believe again_

_I'm gonna stand, stand by your side_

_Kiss all your tears away tonight_

_I'm gonna stand, stand by your side_

_Make you believe again_

_I wanna look in your eyes now and see you smiling again_

I opened my eyes and looked out on the empty auditorium before wiping my eyes and walked away leaving a burning spotlight and an empty stage.

* * *

_Like? Hate? Love? Leave me a comment :)_


End file.
